ChanBaek - BaekYeol (KIND)
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: orang tua Tao menjodohkan Tao dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi Tao malah menyuruh sahabat nya Byun Baekhyun berpura pura untuk menjadi dirinya, bagaimana nasib baekhyun yang mengaku menjadi Tao?dan apa jadinya jika kris dengan seenak jidatnya mengakui kalau tao itu istrinya ? humor gagal slight : TaoRis/KrisTao, EXO couple CHAP 6 IS UP ! silahkan di baca :)
1. Chapter 1

FF||ChanBaek||Kind||GS||1.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (N).  
Byun Baekhyun .  
Huang Zi Tao .  
Wu Yi Fan (N).  
Bonus : SuLay.

Author : Choi Seung Wook (Chanbaek2min).

Genre : Comedy, Romance.

Rating : T.

Note : Ini ff terinpirasi dari film FTV, tapi tenang idenya tetap punya saya

.

.

''ais eotteokhe eonnie?''tanya yeoja manis bermata panda itu sambil memeluk boneka panda besarnya, sedang kan yeoja pendek yang dipanggil 'eonnie' hanya menatap sahabat plus yang sudah dianggap adik itu heran.

''bagaimana apanya tao-ie?''tanya yeoja cantik itu heran, sedangkan yeoja tinggi bermata panda itu hanya menggerutu seperti orang bodoh.

''jadi begini eonnie, tadi umma menelponku katanya , anak teman nya yang mau di jodohin dengaku itu akan datang dari amerika''terang tao, yeoja yang bernama baekhyun itu hanya mengakangkat satu alisnya heran.

''lalu?''

''yeah eonnie tau lah, aku tidak mau sama namja gendut itu, waktu kecil itu dia sangat gendut dan suka sekali makan, apalagi sekarang pasti makin gendut''ujar tao dengan tampang yang dibuat buat, sembari melotot kan matanya.

''terus apa hubungannya huang zi tao, kau ini berbelit belit deh saeng?''ujar baekhyun lugu dan polos.

''aish eonnieku ini polos ne, jadi begini tao tidak mau kalau tao bertemu dengan namja pabbo itu, jadi eonnie menyamar jadi tao eotte?''tanya tao sembari mengikat rambut panjang pirang nya.

''mwo ! Kau jangan bercanda tao aku tidak ingin ! Terlibat masalah ini !''ujar baekhyun dengan tampang pabbonya, yeoja polos itu menyesal datang kerumah sahabatnya ini, si yeoja centil bernama huang zi tao, selalu saja seenaknya-fikir baekhyun.

''ayolah eonnie, eonnie baik deh ya ya ya''ujar tao memohon dengan sangat dan memasang bbuing bbuing andalannya.

''aishhh baiklah aku akan membantumu, tapi jika ada apa - apa kau yang bertanggung jawab arrasso !''ujar baekhyun dan itu membuat namja tinggi berambut pirang itu tersennyum senang dan memeluk erat yeoja berwaja polos itu senang.

''jinjja eonnie ! Kya ! Sarang saranghae eonnieeee !''ujar tao senang, baekhyun hanya mendengus.

''baiklah sekarang eonnie bersiap siap ne , aku antar eonnie menuju tempat dimana eonnie akan bertemu tu namja''ujar tao, dan membantu baekhyun berdandan lalu memakaikan baekhyun dress miliknya dengan sendal hak tinggi 10 cm, membuat baekhyun seperti model dengan rambut panjang nan ikal gantung, satu kata buat baekhyun &cantik&

''wah eonnie kau cantik sekali''puji tao tersenyum lebar melihat hasil karya nya.  
Sedangkan baekhyun hanya diam mematung sembari memikir -apa benar di pantulan kaca ini aku?- pikirnya, ya iya lah bagaimana tidak baekhyun itu hanya yeoja polos yang tidak pernah berdandan beda dengan yeoja super holic seperti tao, yang kerja nya terus saja mementinkan penampilan.

tao melajukan mobilnya menuju restoran dimana dia akan bertemu dengan namja yang akan menjadi tunangan nya itu.

''nah sampai sana cepat eonnie keluar dia ada di kuris nomor 15''terang tao dan diangguki oleh baekhyun, dengan pelan baekhyun melangkah kan kaki nya menuju cafe mewah tersebut, karena dirinya tidak terbiasa berjalan dengan menggunakan highmull, sekali kali dia berpegangan di dinding agar tidak terjatuh, apalagi mini dress yang membuat yeoja mungil ini benar benar tak nyaman.

-baekhyun pov-

Aishhh malas sekali aku memakai pakaian seperti ini, kalau bukan karena tao, aku juga tidak mau, tapi tao itu sangat baik dan dia juga sering membantu keluarga ku yang susah, sudah untung aku bisa berteman dengan yeoja kaya dan manis baik hati seperti dia, aishh, mataku menelusuri diamana meja nomor 15, ah ternyata ada dipojok ruangan.

aku melihat disitu ada yeoja sepertinya seumuran dengan umma nya tao , walaupun dia sudah berumur tapi wajah nya masih memancarkan kecantikan, benar-benar kalau orang banyak uang apapun bisa jadi.

''ehm per..permisi''ujar ku gugup.

''apa kau huang zi tao? Anaknya hanggeng huang?''tanya yeoja cantik itu tersenyum cantik.

''ah..n-ne''jawab ku gugup.

''aigoo silahkan duduk sayang, sebentar lagi anak umma akan datang, dia ke toilet sebentar''ujar yeoma cantik itu dan mempersilahkan duduk, aku hanya tersenyum gugup dan mulai mendudukkan bokongku di bangku yang tersedia , aku benar benar gugup, aku hanya menundukkan wajahku, jantungku benar benar berdetak kencang, kalau ketahuan bagaiman? Aishhh tao, eotteokhe?

''ah ini dia, tao, dia park chanyeol, kau masih ingat kan?''suara yeoja cantik tadi membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku pun menaikkan wajahku dan OMG ! Tinggi sekali namja ini dan ta-ta-tampan ! Huang zi tao ! Kalau kau melihat namja ini di jamin kau akan menarik ucapan mu itu bodoh ! Badannya tinggi tegap dan berwajah cool.

''ehm''deham Tuan park.  
aku kembali menundukkan wajah ku gugup.

''apa kau masih ingat sayang?''tanya lay umma nya chanyeol, aku yang tak tau apa apa hanya mengangguk gugup.

''bagaimana? Tampan bukan anak om?''tanya namja tampan suaminya lay umma.

''eh? N-ne''ujarku gugup, aigoo apalagi namja tiang itu menatapku tajam , ada apa ini, aku hanya menunduk.

''chanyeo jangan menatap calon istri mu begitu sayang''

''Mwo?''kaget ku sentak mendongakkan wajahku.

''ne , kau kan akan menjadi istri chanyeol, ibumu juga setuju, iya kan jumyunniee?''tanya lay umma menatap suho appa nya chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol terus saja menatap ku lekat, apa ada yang aneh ne dengan ku?

'' chanyeol lebih baik kau ajak baekhyun jalan jalan disekitar sini''ujar lay, chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai beranjak, baekhyun mengikuti kemana langkah namja tinggi itu melangkah.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun duduk di bangku taman dengan chanyeol masih menatap baekhyun , membuat baekhyun takut dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya gugup.

di lain tempat yeoja tinggi, berambut pirang, bercelana pendek mini dan baju kebesaran zaman sekarang dengan sepatu ket putih yang membalut kakinya dan bernama huang zi tao itu sedang asik berjalan menggitari taman.  
Langkah nya terhenti saat melihat siluet yeoja yang di kenalnya duduk di taman dengan di temani namja tampan tinggi berbada tegap yang terus menatap ke arah baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut, tao segera bersembunyi di sebalik pohon dengan mata membulat melihat adegan baekhyun sedang ciuman ! What ciuman !

''ehm''deham seseorang dengan suara bas nya, eh apa pohon bisa berdeham?-pikir tao dengan wajah pabbo, tao mendongak kan wajah cantiknya, dan ternyata dia bukan pohon permisah ! Rupanya namja yang memiliki tinggi yang melawati batas itu.

''eh .eh. Aku kira kau pohon '' ujar tao dengan wajah bodohnya, sedangkan namja berambut blonde dan jangan lupa wajah dingin nya itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sombong.

.

.

Chanyeol terus menatap tajam baekhyun dan ntah setan dari mana chanyeol menarik dagu mungil baekhyun dan mencium bibir plum yeoja itu, membuat mata mungil baekhyun mengerjap ngerjap lucu.

Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir manis yeoja mungli itu dan menatap wajah yeoja mungil nan manis itu lembut, baekhyun ingin menundukkan wajahnya malu, tapi chanyeol menahan dagunya dengan tangan besar milik chanyeol, membuat wajah nya harus berhadapan dengan wajah tampan chanyeol membuat jantungnya ingin keluar saja -,-

''kenapa kau terus saja menunduk tao -ah?''tanya chanyeol menatap mata sipit baekhyun.

''e..eum..a..apa..ya...e... ''ujar baekhyun gugup.

''kemana mata panda mu? ''tanya chanyeol, dan itu membuat baekhyun gelagapan.

''e..e...aku sudah mengobatinya, dan lingakran hitam di mataku sudah hilan ..hehe iya begitu''ujar baekhyun kalang kabut, chanyeol terus saja menatapnya, hidung mancung mereka sling menempel, membuat baekhyun benar benar gugup.

''KYA !''teriak seseorang mengagetkan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

-itukan suaranya tao?-fikir baekhyun.

.

.

''aigooo eotteokhe eotteokhe''bisik tao kalang kabut memukul mukul bibir mungilnya karena tadi sempat berteriak.

''kau bisa beranjak dari atas tubuhku ?''tanya namja yang jatuh dengan tao berda diatasnya.

''e eh mian''ujar tao dan segera beranjak dari atas tubuh namja berwajah dingin itu.

''hm''hanya dengungan yang terdengar dari namja tampan berwajah dingin itu.

''eh kemana baekkie eonnie ! Aishhh !''kesal tao saat melihat ke arah taman sudah tidak menemukan baekhyun dan namja tampan tadi.

''apakah namja tampan tadi chanyeo yah? Kok gak gemuk sih?''gumam tao seperti orang pabbo.

Srettt

Tiba tiba tangan kekar menariknya dan membuat nya tersadar dari lamunan nya..

''eh eh, mau kau bawa kemana aku ! Hey namja es !''ujar tao ketakutan, tapi namja itu menyeret yeoja itu dengan tidak berkepri manusian.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

- ChanBaek Kind 2.

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (N).  
Byun Baekhyun .  
Wu Yi Fan (N).  
Huang Zi Tao .  
SuHo (appa chanyeol).  
Lay (umma Chanyeol).

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, comedy.

Rating : T+

#maaf kemarin TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana ^^#

.

.

''hey ! Kyaaa ! Namja sialan ! Mau kau bawa kemana aku eoh ! Woy turunkan ! Ummaa, baekhyun eonnie help me huweee omunaaaa omunaaaaaa''teriak tao seperti gelandangan, sedangkan namja tinggi itu tak menggubris teriakan tao terus menggeret yeoja tinggi itu dengan tidak elitnya.

namja tinggi itu memasukkan paksa tao kedalam mobilnya, lalu dia pun pergi ke pintu kemudi.

''hey ! Mau kau bawa kemana aku ! Hey ! Aku masih mau hidup ! Dosa ku masih banyak, aku belum bertobat, aku mohon''ujar tao memelas layaknya anak anjing dan mengatupkan kedua tangan nya memohon, namja tinggi itu berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol tao, tapi dia terus memasang wajah dingin dan cool nya !

.

.

''kalian sudah berbicara berdua?''tanya lay.

''hm begitulah umma, aku mau di jodohkan dengannya, kalau perlu percepat saja tanggal pernikahannya''ujar chanyeol enteng membuat baekhyun mendongak kaget -aigooo huang zi tao , kau harus tanggung jawab ! Aishhhh-kesal baekhyun dalam hati, ini semua gara gara yeoja nakal dan centil tapi baik hati bernama Huang Zi Tao itu, membuat Baekhyun harus menanggung semua ini, huwaa kalau ketahuan bagaimana ?

''aishhh kau tidak sabar eoh? Bagaimana kalau Tao menginap di apartementmu saja channie biar bisa lebih dekat''ujar Lay, membuat baekhyun benar - benar berasa ada di ujung jurang yang sedetik lagi akan jatuh saat mendengar ucapan dari eomma chanyeol.

''hm betul juga kata umma mu yeol''ujar suho -appa Chanyeol- menyetujui ucapan sang istri.

''baiklah kalau itu yang appa umma mau''ujar chanyeol enteng lalu menggandeng tangan baekhyun menuju mobilnya, sedangkan fikiran baekhyun benar-benar kacau sekarang, dia membutuh kan seorang malaikat menolongnya dan membawanya kabur dari masalah ini, tapi sayang dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak ke pada yeoja polos itu.

''masuklah baby tao''bisik chanyeol dengan suaranya yang lebih terdengar mendesah di telinga baekhyun, membuat yeoja mungil nan polos itu bergedik geli, baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan masuk ke dalam mobil chanyeol.

Suasana di mobil benar- benar hening, baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sedangkan chanyeol mencuri pandang secara diam diam ke wajah cantik milik baekhyun, apalagi pakaian baekhyun yang sungguh sangat mini sehingga mengekpos paha putih nan mulus miliknya, baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri saat merasakan dinginnya AC mobil chanyeol, chanyeol yang mengetahui yeoja mungil itu kedinginan langsung menepikan mobilnya sebentar, kemudian chanyeol membuka jas hitam nya.

Pluk

Chanyeol memasangkan jas itu ketubuh mungil baekhyun, membuat baekhyun kaget saat merasakan sebuah benda menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan, baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga wajah mereka bertemu hidung mancung chanyeol bersentuhan dengan hidung milik baekhyun, membuat rona di pipi putih milik baekhyun, melihat betapa tampan nya seorang Park Chanyeol dari dekat, Chanyeol dengan seenak jidatnya mencium dan melumat sebentar bibir mungil itu lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya, sedangkan baekhyun hanya menunduk malu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.  
.

''hey, tiang berjalan ! turunkan aku !''teriak tao memohon benar benar sangat memohon.

''hey ! Hey ! Ya ! Ya ! Mau apa kau ! Hey !''ujar tao kalang kabut sendiri saat namja tinggi itu menepikan mobilnya paksa, dan mendekatkan wajah nya kewajah cantik tao dan jangan lupa dengan tatapan tajam nya yang mematikan membuat nyali tao yang tadinya berkobar kobar menjadi hilang dalam sekejap.

''diam ! Atau aku memperkosamu !''ancam namja itu dengan suara berat nya yang bass membuat bulu kuduk yeoja tinggi itu merinding seketika, tao mengerjapkan matanya imut dan menelan susah salivanya , what the hell ! Di perkosa ! Oh nooooo ! -teriak tao dalam hati.

''bb-ba-ik''ujar tao ketakutan di campur gugup, namja tinggi berambut blonde itu kembali mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang -sedang sedang saja-  
'umma appa maafkan anakmu yang cantik ini, ya tuhan jika engkau mengambil nyawaku sekarang, bagaimana para fans ku saat melihat yeoja cantik ini tidak bernyawa eum' ujar tao membatin sendiri -,-

.

.

''pakaian mu minim, lebih baik kau pakai bajuku saja''ujar chanyeol dan menyerahkan baju kebesaran yang berlambang bola nya ke arah baekhyun, baekhyun menerimanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi guna mengganti pakaiannya.

15 waktu yang baekhyun gunakan di dalam kamar mandi, chanyeol harus menelan salivahnya dalam dalam, hey lihat lah baju itu sangat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya, sehingga membuat bahu putih itu terekpos bebas dan hampir memperlihatkan ehmmm bagian payudaranya.

''kemarilah''ujar chanyeol, baekhyun menurut saja dan duduk di samping chanyeol, chanyeol merebahkan dirinya dan menjadikan paha putih baekhyun yang terekpos menjadi bantalnya, membuat baekhyun kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Tangan chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi chubby yeoja mungil itu, membuat baekhyun benar-benar harus mengatur detak jantungnya, karena jantungnya benar benar serasa ingin keluar dari sarangnya.

- baekhyun pov-

''tao-ie kau semakin cantik dan polos saja''ujar namja yang ku ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol ini membelai lembut pipiku, aishhh Tao kau benar-benar ! Aku harus bagaimana tuhan ! Aku bukan lah Tao ! Aishhh Tao kalau kau melihat Park Chanyeol ini kau pasti akan menarik kembali kata-kata mu !  
Aishhh dasar yeoja pabbo !

Lihat lah aigoo, baru kali ini aku sedekat ini dengan seorang namja , tampan pula, aku bukanlah tipe yeoja yang suka berfoya foya atau sebagainya, dan akupun belum pernah merasakan seperti apa itu pacaran, beda dengan tao, aishh yeoja itu selalu seja menggonta ganti pacarnya -,-  
walaupun dia begitu, tapi dia sungguh sangat baik terhadapku ! Kepada orang lain dia sombong tapi dengan ku dia sungguh sangat baik, aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti dirinya.

''kenapa melamun eum?''tanya nya lembut dan mengusap leher ku yang bagian belakang, membuatku menahan geli dan sensasi aneh, apa ini?

''tidak''ujarku pelan, aku benar benar gugup saat ini, aku malu.

''apa ada masalah eum?''tanyanya perhatian, aishh tao kau benar benar bodoh ! Lihat lah dia sungguh perhatian, aishh kalau dia tau semuanya bagaimana?

''tidak hehe''ujarku sambil terkekeh seperti orang gila, aishhh kenapa aku bisa jadi pemalu begini, ini benar-benar seperti bukan diriku.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dan mencium pipiku, aishh kenapa dia suka sekali menciumku, seperti boneka saja.

''kajja kita tidur''bisiknya dan menuntunku menuju ranjang, aishh ini benar benar seperti sepasang pengantin baru, aishhh ! Apa yang kau fikirkan baekhyun pabbo !

chanyeol dengan mudahnya menarik tubuhku yang kecil dan mendekapku layaknya guling, sehingga kepalaku bersandar didada bidang nya , aku benar benar bisa mencium harumnya tubuh chanyeol, kya ! Mungkin wajahku sekarang benar-benar memerah !

''tidurlah''bisiknya aku hanya mengangguk, aishh bagaimana aku bisa tidur , aishhh kya ! Oh tuhannnn ! Nan eotteokheeeee !

.

.

''Wu Yi Fan dari mana saja kau eoh !'' ujar namja parubaya menatap anaknya yang baru saja pulang.

''Maaf appa, aku ada urusan tadi''ujar namja tinggi bernama Wu yi fan atau kerap di sapa kris, sedangkan tao hanya bingung melihat semua yang tersaji di depannya , dia ingin segera pulang dan segera tidur didalam dekapan boneka panda besarnya.

''siapa yeoja ini nak?''tanya yeoja parubaya, tapi wajah nya tetap memancarkan sinar kecantikkannya.

''dia istriku umma, maaf aku tidak memberi tahu umma sebelumnya kalau aku sudah menikahi nya sewaktu kami masih di Los Angeles, jadi aku menolak acara perjodohan yang umma lakukan dengan rekan umma, karena aku sudah mempunyai istri, tidak mungkin aku harus memadunya bukan?''ujar kris panjang lebar, membuat umma appa nya kaget terutama HUANG ZI TAO kagetnya bukan main saat namja tiang ini dengan seenak jidatnya menganggapnya seorang istri, hey ! Dia masih ingin menikmati masa remaja dan acara berfoya-foya nya !

'oh tuhan apakah ini karma, ? Aku menyuruh baekhyun yang menggantikankku saat perjodohan dengan namja bernama park chanyeol itu, tapi kenapa aku yang paling parah tuhan? Apa engkau tidak kasihan dengan malaikat mu ini?' batin tao nelangsa, ternyata karma itu masih berlaku eoh !

''ok baiklah umma dan appa akan berhenti menjodohkanmu dengan yeoja yeoja lain'' ujar umma kris, kris hanya mengangguk sopan.

''ngomong-ngomong siapa nama istrimu kris?''tanya sang ayah angkat bicara !  
Damn ! Kris pabbo ! Dia belum tau siapa nama yeoja di samping nya ini ! Nan eotteokhe ! Sedangkan tao masih sibuk dengan acara -mari berdoanya- agar dia terbebas dari namja tiang berjalan ini.

Kris melirik kearah tao yang masih sibuk dengan fikirannya.

''yeobbo kenalkan dirimu kepada umma''ujar kris selembut mungkin mengusap lengan putih tao, tapi yeoja itu masih saja memikirkan dan membantin dengan imajinasinya agar dia bisa kabur, otaknya memang sedikit LOLA #plak.

''BABY''ujar kris sedikit berteriak sehingga menyadarkan yeoja cantik itu dari imajinasinya.

''baby? Apa maksud mu baby baby eoh?''ujar tao kesal menatap kris tajam, kris segera menarik tao dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga tao sehingga membuat nyalinya menciut, bagaimana tidak menciut, kris mengancam yang akan memperkosanya dan itu membuat tao benar benar takut, dia masih ingin merasakan masa muda dan menyenangkan itu, mending kalau memperkosanya diranjang dan kamar yang sepi tapi dia mengancam tao dia akan memperkosa tao di tempat UMUM ! Andweeeeeeeee !

''ah ne, maaf baby, maklum lah tadi aku sedang berfikir berapa ronde kita main kemarin malam''ujar tao asal dengan wajah yang di buat buat sepolos mungkin -mati kau- batin tao tertawa.

Blushhh

Wajah kris tibatiba memerah tapi dia bisa menyembunyikan nya dengan pokerface andalannya, sedangkan orang tua kris yang mendengarnya hanya malu sendiri beda dengan tao yang masih santai saja, dan kembali berfikir bagaimana cara mengerjai namja bernama kris ini.

''nama Huang Zi Tao eomma appa, bangaseumnida''ujar tao sesopan mungkin.

''yeoja yang cantik''ujar eomma kris memuji.

''gamsahamida atas pujian anda eomma, anda pun juga tidak kalah cantiknya''ujar tao mengeluarkan jurus merayu nya saat ingin meminta belanja ke eommanya sendiri , anak ini so bad girl.  
Eomma kris hanya tersenyum dan tersipu mendengar pujian dari yeoja yang bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu.

kris hanya bernafas lega, dia kira tao akan macam - macam atau bagaimana tapi , benar benar di luar pemikiran nya.

''sudah lah boo jae biarkan mereka istirahat, dan kita juga istirahat kajja''ajak yunho -appa kris-

''ne yunnie, baiklah kalian pergilah istirahat ne''ujar jaejoong -umma kris-  
Kris menunduk hormat dan menggeret tao menuju kamarnya, hey kapan dia pulang kerumah nya ! Dan memeluk panda besarnya?!

''hey tiang listrik aku ingin pulang !''teriak tao cempreng, membuat kris segera menutup mulut tao yang berkicau dengan tangan nya, kalau terdengar umma appa bisa bahaya -fikir kris.

''diam ! Atau aku akan memperkosamu di depan umum''ancam kris, membuat mata panda tao terbelalak, -kapan ini akan berakhir tuhan?-batin tao miris.

''ne ne ampun ampun yeobbo'' ujar tao berpura pura manja walau hatinya dia ingin muntah saat mengatakan itu semua, sedangkan kris berusaha memasang wajah se cool mungkin walaupun hatinya sudah dag dig dug der saat tao menggodanya atau berekting mungkin.

''apa kita tidur seranjang yeobbo dan melakukan hal hal panas eum?''goda tao dengan nakal nya.

''hey apa kau benar-benar ingin ku perkosa eoh?''tanya kris dingin.

''hehehe tidak tidak terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku masih sayang hidupku''ujar tao melipat kedua tangan nya didepan dada.

''OMONA !''teriak tao cempreng membuat kris harus menutup ke dua telinga nya jika tidak ingin tuli mendadak.

''aigooo oh tuhan maaf kan yeoja cantikmu kai oppa, aku tidak bisa aku sibuk, bye, ya aku juga mencintaimu''ujar tao setelah mengangkat telfon mendadak dari selingkuhannya mungkin -,-

''in you dream''lanjut tao tersenyum mengejek , dan tiba tiba hp tao kembali bergetar dengan malas tao kembali mengangkat telfonnya.

''aigooo doongwon oppa maaf aku, aku tak bisa datang mian hae sayang, ne ne muachhhh sarangahe''ujar tao dan kembali mematikan panggilan dari selingkuhan lainnya.

baru saja tao menghela nafas panjang tiba tiba saja ponselnya kembali bergetar.

''oh jinjja? Mian hae oppa , aku lagi sibuk membantu ibuku membuat kue aigooo, ne ne baiklah ah iya muachhh ne ne nado nado oppa, nado saranghae''ujar tao dan kembali mematikan panggilan nya itu.

''aishh kalau begini aku bisa gila''ujar tao dan menonaktifkan ponselnya.  
Sedang kan kris menatap tao dengan pandangan tidak suka, cemburu mungkin -,-#eh? Ccieeeee...bang naga cemburuuuuuuuuuu !

''aigooo ada berapa banyak namja mu eoh?''tanya kris menatap remeh ke arah yeoja yang sedang menggerutu tak jelas itu.

''aku tidak tau seberapa banyak, resiko mereka yang mau denganku yeojanya''ujar tao malas.

''sinikan ponselmu''ujar kris, tao menaikkan alisnya heran.

''untuk apa?''tanya tao.

''untuk ku makan, ya untuk ku lihat sepertinya model ponselmu bagus''ujar kris tanpa fikir panjang tao memberikan ponselnya ke kris.

Clup

''hey apa yang kau lakukan bodoh''teriak tao kaget saat dengan santainya kris mencelupkan hp ke dalam aquarium yang ada di kamar kris.

''aigooo ponselku, huweeeee ''teriak tao histeris, bukannya dia tidak mau atau tidak punya uang membeli ponsel baru lagi, tapi di ponsel itu banyak nomor nomor ATM berjalannya #selingkuhan#

''jangan menangis, sekarang kau pakai ini, ini lebih mahal dari ponselmu dan ini keluaran terbaru, dan jangan coba coba memberikan nomor mu ke namja lain''ujar kris, tao menatap kris heran.

''hey, apa hak mu eoh?''tanya tao kesal.

''aku suamimu''ujar kris enteng.

''hey sejak kapan?''

''sejak aku memperkenalkan mu ke orang tuaku mungkin''ujar kris sesantai nya.

''arghhhh sepertinya aku sudah gila''ujar tao kesal.

''ya sudah lebih baik kita tidur''ujar kris dan menarik paksa tao menuju ranjang.

''hey apa yang kau lakukan , hey''teriak tao saat kris memeluk nya layaknya boneka kesayangan.

''tidurlah , atau aku benar benar akan memperkosamu''ancam kris sekarang benar benar memasang wajah serius membuat tao meringkuk ketakutan seperti anak ayam yang tidak berdaya -,-

''aishh ne ne dasar pemaksa''ujar tao kesal .

.

.

Sekarang aku harus segera pergi dari sini, aku harus bicara tiga mata dengan tao, eh? Tiga mata? Sepertinya aku salah bicara, empat mata YA ! Aku harus bicara empat mata dengan yeoja centil bermata panda itu ! HARUS !

Dengan pelan ku singkirkan tangan kekar chanyeol yang posesivenya mengitari pinggangku, aishhh seperti suami istri saja, apa yang kau fikirkan baekhyun ! Cepat pergi dari sini dan segera temui yeoja bermaga HUANG itu, jangan berfantasi tentang pengantin baru terus -,-

Ups ! Ayo baekhyun kau pasti bisa, dengan pelan ku mulai beranjak dari ranjang mewah ini, dan melangkahkan kaki mungilku dengan pelan menuju pintu luar sebelumnya ku lihat dulu namja tampan itu, oh ternyata dia masih tidur,syukurlah, aku menghela nafasku, perlahan ku buka pintu kamar mewah apartement ini, yak ! Aku berhasil, nah itu pintu keluarnya, aigooo ternyata kau yeoja yang jenius baekhyun kekeke, dengan pelan ku buka kunci pintu apartement ini dan

Greb

'

'mau kemana baby?''

Deg

Oh noooooooooooooooooooo, rasanya seperti terjun dari terbing yang tertinggi dan terjatuh dilumpur lapindo yang sangat panas kemudian di goreng diminyak krabipatti punya tuan kreb, oh tuhaannnn tolonglah yeoja polos seperti ku, omona, nan eotteokheee...

''eh?...chan...chan...''aishhh apa yang harus ku katakan...apaaa !

''aku akan mendengarnya''ujarnya berbisik sembari memeluk tubuhku yang mungil, ayolah baekhyun berfikir berfikirr...!

''ah iya aku menangkap semut !''pekikku pura pura riang dan tertawa konyol, chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung, aishhh alasan apa itu ! Pabbo !

''ahahhahhahha, sudahlah lebih baik kau mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu''ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mulai kabur dari dekapannya.

''eh tao-ieee''

''ne?''

''dapurnya di sebelah sana bukan disitu''ujarnya saaat melihatku kabur dari arah yang salah, aishh baekhyun pabbo.

''ah..ne ah iya..o..oke ba..baiklah''ujarku dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan wajah seperti anak bodoh.  
Ku lihat dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya aneh.

Ku buka kulkasnya yang berpintu dua, wow...banyak sekali bahan makanan disini beda dengan kulkas nya tao yang hanya diisi oleh berbagai macam susu, mungkin ASI juga ada di kulkasnya -,-

Wah lebih baik aku buat bacon sama nasi goreng beijjing juga boleh.  
Aku mulai memotong bahan bahan makanan yang aku butuhkan, aku bersenandung lagunya bigbang yang berjudul always, pelan.

Ahhhh senyum terukir dibibirku saat melihat hasil kerja ku, wah sepertinya aku benar benar cocok untuk menjadi koki, ada yang setuju kalau aku menjadi koki? Ah aku tau jawaban kalian, pasti iya kan kekekkekeke.

Greb

Huwaaa, selain mencium dia juga hoby memeluk , memangnya aku boneka ya?

''kau masak apa, sepertinya enak?''

''nasi goreng beijjing''

''ternyata kau pintar masak ne''

hey ! Kenapa dia juga senang sekali berbisik, apalagi dengan suara bassnya, oh sungguhhhh...

''kajja makan..maaf kalau tidak enak hehehe''ujarku kikuk, dia hanya tersenyum dan mulai mencicipi masakanku.

''enak''ujarnya.

''gomawo''ujarku

.

.  
.

Setelah makan , aku membersihkan piring piring sedangkan chanyeol mungkin dia pergi mandi.

Hm setelah selesai, aku mengambil ponselku dan aku ingin menelfon yeoja nakal itu ! Aku akan memarahinya dengan semua emosiku yang akan meledak, eh? Sebentar kok nomornya tidak aktif? Hey tidak seperti tao?

Eh, hey iya nomor nya kok tidak aktif, kenapa bisa?

''kau sedang apa tao-ie?''tanya nya mengaggetkanku, wow ternyata dia makin tampan lihatlah dengan kemeja dan jas apa dia seorang directur mungkin?

''pergilah mandi, dan aku akan membawamu keperusahaanku''ujarnya, eh kenapa aku harus ikut, bagaimana aku cara kabur, kalau dia selalu saja menempel kepadaku.

''eh pakaian ku tidak ada, lebih baik kau saja yang kekantor, biar aku pulang saja''ujarku, wah iya ide yang cemerlang baekhyunnie.

''ah, sebentar'' aku lihat dia mengotak ngatik ponsel nya seperti ingin menghubungi seseorang mungkin.

''yeobboseeoyo, bisa antarkan semuai pakaian wanita yang terbagus ke apartement ku MR kim?''

''...''

''oh ne jangan lama-lama, aku membutuhkan secepatnya''

''...''

''ya''

Mwo ! Apa aku tidak salah dengar, huwaaa ! Kalau begini bagaimana cara aku lari dari sini ! Omonaaaaa !

Tok tok tok

''silahkan masuk''ujar nya dan masuklah seorang pria yang tidak terlalu tua, dia membawa berbagai macam pakaian model terbaru, huwaaa kalau aku huang zi tao pasti akan betah berlama lama disini, tapi sayang, yang aku butuhkan sekarang bagaimana caranya kabur, adakah ide untuk ku?

''mari saya bantu noona''ujar seorang perempuan tinggi semampai yang ber nama tag Choi Sooyoung.  
Aku hanya mengikutinya, setengah jam dia mendandaniku, aishhh !

Sudah selesai aku keluar menemui chanyeol, dan aku lihat expresinya terkejut atau terpanah mungkin hm apa ada yang aneh denganku?

''ok, kita berangkat''ujarnya dan menarik lenganku, kamipun berjalan menuju parkiran mobil bawah tanah.

di perjalanan menuju kantor aku hanya memandang pemandangan yang di lintasi mobil ini, aku memikirkan bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya, aishh kenapa aku begitu bodoh ! Mau saja mengikuti permintaan bodoh yeoja panda itu !

Tanpa kurasa tiba-tiba saja mobil chanyeol berhenti didepan gedung tinggi Park Croups, eh jadi perusahaan besar ini milik Chanyeol? Omona ! Aku baru tau !

''ini perusahaan appaku, jadi mulai sekarang aku menjadi directur perusahaan ini, dan kau harus selalu ada di sampingku cukup mendampingiku saja''ujarnya enteng !

Aku hanya mengangguk patuh, dan kamipun keluar dari mobil chanyeol, semua kariawan menatpku, aku jadi risih sendiri.

Grep

Tiba-tiba chanyeol menggandeng tanganku erat seakan di tau aku ingin kabur saja.

Seseorang menuntun chanyeol menuju sebuah ruangan mewah, chanyeol mengajakku masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

''kau duduk disini ok, aku ingin menanda tangani berkas berkas dulu''ujarnya dan melangkah menuju kursi mewah dan meja antik itu benar benar mewah kantor ini, apa aku harus menunggunya begini setiap hari , aku kan bosan !

3 jam aku duduk malas dan memerhatikannya yang sibuk dengan berkas berkasnya.

''ehm chanyeol, boleh aku keluar sebentar?''tanyaku, dia langsung menatapku tajam, aku jadi takut.

''mau kemana?''tanya nya datar.

''a..aku ma..mau ke..keluar cari angin mungkin''ujarku.

''apa aku harus pasang jendela besar dan bisa dibuka lalu memasukkan angin besar?''tanya nya membuatku tidak masuk akal.

''ani, aku janji sebentar saja''

''nanti kalau ada yang menggodamu dan menculikmu bagaimana?''

''tidak akan, aku kan masih di sekitar taman kantor mu chanyeol-ah''ujarku memohon dan memasang puppy eys terbaik.

''hufhhhhh baiklah''ujarnya seteah menghela nafas.

''tapi jangan kemana mana ! Arrasso !''ujarnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan segera melesat ke pintu luar, ini adalah kesempatan langkah ! Aku harus menemui yeoja Centil bermata panda itu ! Dan memberinya pelajaran !.  
Lihat kau tao ! Segera ku menyusuri arena jalan seoul, tapi aku harus kemana? Ntah lah aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah, mana tau aku bertemunya di jalan mungkin !

.

.

Happppp

''mau kemana kau?''tanya kris dan menurunkan yeoja tinggi yang sedang memanjat pagar rumahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah itu.

''aishh ketahuan''gumam tao kesal dan memukul pelan kepalanya.

''mau kabur eoh?''tanya kris, sedangkan tao harus mencari alasan agar dia tidak membuat namja gila ini memperkosanya ditempat umum.

''aku mau pulang''ujar tao to the point.

''tidak bisa''

''he, kenapa tidak, ya sudah izinkan aku jalan jalan , aku bosan dikamar terus apalagi denganmu, sudah membuat ponselku rusak , sekarang apa lagi!''gerutu tao mengoceh.

''baiklah kita jalan jalan''ujar kris dan menggeret tao paksa menuju mobilnya.

''hey aku tidak mau naik mobil !''teriak tao cempreng.

''lalu, apa kau mau aku gendong di sepanjang jalan eoh?''

''ish menggelikan, aku ingin jalan kaki saja, kalau kau naik mobil ya sudah sana, biar aku jalan kaki''ujar tao.

Grep

Kris menggandeng tangan tao dan mereka mulai berjalan menlusuri kota seoul, sedangkan tao masih saja menggerutu, dan mencari cara agar bisa lepas dari namja yang selalu mengancam akan memperkosanya di tempat umum.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya saat melihat tao yang sedang berjalan dengan namja tampan tinggi menjulang dengan bergandengan tangan erat.

''apa dia ATM baru tao yah?''gumam baekhyun.

''aishhh ntahlah mau selingkuhannya atau bukan, yang penting sekarang aku sedang kesal dengannya !''gumam baekhyun dan mengambil botol air dari tong sampah terdekat (?) lalu melemparnya menuju kepala targetnya siapalagi kalau bukan si nakal tao -,-

''aakhhhhhh''ringis tao saat botol kosong itu mendarat di kepalanya.

''aishhh appooo''ringis tao dan mengusap kepalanya.

''kau kenapa?''tanya kris heran, melihat tao tiba tiba meringis sakit.

''ada yang melemparku dengan botol pabbo''kesal tao.

''hey adikku yang paling cantik dan centil''ujar baekhyun yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan tao dan kris.

''eh eonnie? Kau cantik sekali, bagaimana dengan namja gendut bernama park chanyeol itu?''tanya tao sesekali mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

''apa katamu ! Gara gara kau ! aishhh lupakan ! Pernikahan mu seminggu lagi dengan chanyeol ! Dan kau harus mengakui semuanya ! Aishh kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak''marah baekhyun.

''mwo ! Kenapa bisa di percepat !''tanya tao.

''asal kau tau tao, kalau kau melihat chanyeol aku jamin kau langsung jatuh hati kepadanya, dia tampan tau, sudah tidak gendut lagi, mungkin tingginya juga sama dengan namja ini''ujar baekhyun menunjuk kris yang masih heran dengar percakapan yeoja didepannya ini.

''eh? Berarti namja tampan yang ditaman semalam denganmu itu park chanyeol?''tanya tao memasang wajah tidak percaya.

''eh berarti yang teriak itu kau?''tanya baekhyun balik, tao mengangguk antusias.

''aigoo dia chanyeol, padahal dulu gendut''ujar tao berfikir sekeras mungkin, ntah apa yang di fikirkan dasar -,-

''ne ! Dan aku tidak mau tau lagi ! Sekarang kau jelaskan semuanya sebelum hari pernikahan kalian ! Bahaya nanti kalau ketahuan !''ujar baekhyun.

''tapi aku belum siap menikah''

''tunangan juga boleh''ujar baekhyun memberi usul.

''ehm, tao, ini namja barumu?''tanya baekhyun, seketika tao baru sadar kalau disampingnya ada pemuda berwajah vampire dan berhati dingin.

''bukan''ujar tao pelan.

''oh, bagus lah, jadi sekarang ikut aku dan kita jelas kan semuanya kepada lay dan suho orang tuanya chanyeol kajja'' ujar baekhyun dan menggeret tao paksa, tapi tao yang masih belum siap langsung gelantungan di lengan kris.

''mwo andweee..aku takut eonnie, nanti saja kapan kapan''ujar tao memohon apalagi dengan wajah nya yang seperti anak itik kehilangan induk.

''MWO ! Tapi harus huang zi tao !''baekhyun kembali menarik tao, sedangkan tao mengeratkan tangan nya di lengan kris.

''hey hey sebentar ada apa ini sebenarnya?''tanya kris angkat bicara.

''dia akan menikah seminggu lagi, jadi tolong bantu aku membawanya ke rumah calon mertuanya''ujar baekhyun sembari tetap menarik paksa tangan tao.

''hey dia istriku ! Tidak bisa ! ''ujar kris dingin dan datar, baekhyun mengehntikan acar tarik tarikannya dan mengerjap lucu menatap tao.

''aishh apa lagi ini'' gumam tao

TBCCCCC-

Ntah lah akan di lanjut atau tidak coz kagak ada yang ripiw T.T

Minimal 6 ripiuw, saya pasti akan melanjutkan ini cerita...


	3. Chapter 3

KIND baekyeol !

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (Namja)  
Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)  
Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)  
Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)

Genre : Romance . Humor.

Rating : T+

Note : Aigoooo gomawo yang udah rpiu,,,,terima kasih banyak

.

''mwo? T..taoooo-ie jelaskan, sejak kapan kau menikah dengan namja ini eoh?''tanya baekhyun menahan emosi yang sudah menggatal di ujung kepalanya akibat menahan emosi, apalagi yang di rencanakan oleh panda nakal ini eoh? Fikirnya.

''em ..em a..anu..e..''

''apa... jelaskan yang benar''kesal baekhyun.

''ja..jadi be..begini eo..eonnie''

''ya ! Namja ! Hey KAU ! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA YEOJA PANDA NAKAL ITU EOH ARGHHHHHHHHHHH''teriak baekhyun kesal saat namja yang bernama Kris itu menggendong Tao di pundak nya dan membawanya kabur, Baekhyun menjabak rambutnya kesal membuat orang orang yang berlalu lalang heran melihat tingkah yeoja mungil polos bin cerewet ini -,-

''YA !''teriak Baekhyun dan berusaha mengejar taxi yang di naiki Kris.

''hoh ...hosh..hoshh''Baekhyun menumpuh kedua tangan nya di lutut nya, kaki mungilnya benar benar lelah dan sakit, dengan sepatu tingginya dia jinjing dengan tangan kirinya, peluh semua menetes dari ujung kepalanya membasahi tubuhnya, benar - benar lelah eoh?

''ARGHHHHHH OMONAAAAAA''teriak Baekhyun dan duduk di pinggir jalan dengan kaki mungilnya yang selonjor membuatnya seperti pengemis jalanan apalagi dengan rambutnya acak acakan menambah kesan seperti yeoja yang kematian suamin nya, ck benar - benar, apa coba? cantik cantik tapi kurang waras itulah fikiran dan komentar orang saat melihat baekhyun.

Grep

Tiba - tiba tubuh mungil itu terangkat ke udara membuat nya kaget, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat siapa orang yang berani menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style, ah ternyata orang itu ada lah Park Chanyeol -,-

''kenapa begini eum? Lihat lah, kau kotor sekali seperti gelandangan ckckckck''decak Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sembari menatap yeoja polos yang ada di gendongannya ini, sedang kan Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, aishhh awas saja kau Huang Zi Tao kesal Baekhyun dalam hati, hatinya benar-benar dongkol, sangat dongkol malah.  
Chanyeol mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju mobil nya, sang supir yang berdiri di depan mobil mewah itu dengan cekatan membuka pintu mobil mewah itu untuk majikannya.  
dengan perlahan Chanyeol memasukkan tubuh yeoja yang masih kesal itu ke dalam mobil, sang supir segera menutup pintunya saat tubuh Chanyeoll dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli lihat expresi Baekhyun, betapa imutnya Baekhyun dengan wajah mungilnya yang kesal dengan hidung yang memerah akibat menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap luap, Chanyeol menyisir surai panjang Baekhyun dengan jemari panjang nya dan membersihkan sedikit wajah Baekhyun yang terkena debu.

''kenapa kau bisa berada di tengah jalan begitu eum?''tanya Chanyeol manarik pelan Baekhyun kedalan pelukan nya.

''anio, aku tadi sedang kesal saja''ujar Baekhyun sembari mencengkram erat jas Chanyeol saat merasakan jantung nya benar-benar ingin copot.

''kesal kenapa eum?''tanya Chanyeol begitu perhatian dengan tangan nya mengusap dan mencubit pelan pipi gembil milik Baekhyun.

''anio, tadi ada anak panda yang menjengkelkan''jawab Baekhyun kesal sekesal kesalnya, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun sayang, Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol yang begitu membuatnya nyaman, rasa kesal nya lenyap seketika saat namja tampan ini membisikkan kata kata indah yang membuat nya tenang.

.

''hoho ! Kau main tarik anak orang saja ''ejek Tao kesal , saat Kris membawa kabur paksa dirinya.

''wae? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur anak panda''ujar Kris menekan kan kata kata tadi , membuat Tao mati kutu.

''aishhhh''kesal Tao dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar Kris, dia harus mencari strategi baru untuk kabur dari namja vampire jejadian itu fikirnya.

''ahhhh eotteokheee''gumam Tao sembari memukul kepalanya agar otak dodol nya itu berjalan dan memberinya ide agar bisa cepat pergi .

''hahhhhhh''Tao menghela nafas panjangnya saat tidak ada satupun ide yang muncul di otaknya, sedangkan Kris hanya memerhatikan Tao yang sedari tadi menggerutu sendiri layaknya anak ayam yang tidak pernah di kasih makan oleh tuannya.  
Kris berjalan menuju ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping yeoja tinggi itu, sedangkan Tao masih asik memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir, ck dasar -,-

''huweee eommaaaaa...maaf kan anakmu yang nakal ini''tiba tiba Tao berteriak kencang membuat Kris kaget dan segera duduk dan mengelus dadanya.

''ada apa dengan mu ?! Selalu saja membuat orang kaget, kalau aku mati bagaimana eoh?''kesal Kris panjang lebar.

''bagus lah kalau kau mati, biar aku bisa kabur darimu''kesal Tao dan mengacak Rambut panjang merahnya kesal , Kris menatap horor ke arah Tao yang sedang kumat (?) itu.

''hey..hey...apa yang kau lakukan apa kau gila''ujar Kris horor.

''heh apa kau bilangggg ! Aku bosaannnnnnnnnnnnn''teriak Tao panjang dan berdiri menghadap Kris lalu memegang kedua pondok kokh Kris membuat Kris membesar kan kedua matanya kaget melihat wajah Tao yang acak acakan, apalagi rambutnya seperti rambut kuntilanak, benar benar yeoja yang mengerikan fikir Kris.

''Kris''ujar Tao serius.

''n..ne?''tanya Kris ketakutan, apa anak ini kerasukan setan? -fikir Kris.

''Kris''

''apa?''

''Kris''

''aishh APA !''kesal Kris emosi, Tao menatapnya tajam dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Kris, membuat Kris harus waspada, sejak kapan rumahnya menjadi anker fikir Kris.

''Krissssss...aku mau pipissss''gumam Tao panjang membuat Kris memasang wajah malasnya.

''ya sudah sana ke kamar mandi''ujar Kris kesal, kirain ada apa -,- fikir Kris ngawur.

''ta..tapi Kris''

''apa lagi, mau aku temani?''

''ah tidak usah kau terlalu baik Kris''

''lalu apa lagi?''

''aku kalau pipis harus di luar rumah''ujar Tao polos dan membuat Kris membelalakan matanya kaget.

''apa apaan kau, mau pipis di depan rumah , hey kau itu yeoja''kesal Kris.

''ayolah Kris temaniiiiiiii bbuing bbuingg''ujar Tao memohon, Kris hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mengangguk, Tao segera berlari ke arah depan pagar rumah Kris dan diikuti oleh Kris.  
Kris memencet tombol otomatis pagar rumahnya, tanpa merasa curiga ke arah Tao.

''HEY KAU ! MAU KEMANA !''teriak Kris emosi, saat melihat yeoja tinggi itu lari dengan terbirit birit, Kris segera melakukan langkah seribu dan mengejar yeoja nakal yang berusaha kabur itu.

''wekkkk''ejek tao menggoyangkan pantatnya mengejek Kris, dan kembali berlari, Kris tidak patah semangat dia terus berlari mengejar yeoja nakal itu.

''aishhh kalau dapat kau lihat saja'' gumam Kris kesal.

''haaaa kena kauuuuu''teriak Kris bangga dan segera memeluk pinggang Tao dari belakang.

''ya ! lepas''kesal Tao dan meronta di dalam dekapan Kris.

''hahahahahaha tidak bisaaaaaa''teriak Kris tertawa kencang membuat Tao menatapnya ilfeel.

''ya lepas !''kesal Tao, Kris mengehntikan tawanya dan menatap tajam Tao, membuat nyali Tao menciut saat Kris menatap nya tajam setajam pisau dapur yang emak author gunakan untuk mengiri bawang -,-

''Krisssssssss YAAAA !''teriak Tao saat Kris menggendong badannya seperti mangangkat karung, yeoja tinggi itu memukul mukul pundak Kris.

PLAK

Kris memukul pantat Tao membuat Tao bungkam, Kris hanya bersmirk ria saat merasakan tubuh Tao tidak meronta ronta lagi, sedangkan Tao hanya memasang wajah (╯︵╰,) meratapi nasib nya.

.

Baekhyun kembali duduk manis sembari menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang bergulat dengan file file kerjanya.

''ahhhh selesai''gumam Chanyeol dalam hati dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah ngambek nya, Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam yang ada dinding ruangannya , menunjukkan pukul 18.30 malam , Chanyeol berjalan menuju arah sofa dimana Baekhyun sedang duduk manis disitu.

''baby kajja pulang''bisik Chanyeol dan melumat cuping telinga Baekhyun pelan, membuat Baekhyun bergidik kegelian.

''ah..n...ne''gugup Baekhyun dan segera berdiri.  
Chanyeol melepaskan jasnya dan memasangkan jas itu di tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

''di luar cuaca dingin''bisik Chanyeol dan berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun, wajah Baekhyun sudah di tumbuhi semburat merah saat penciumannya mencium aroma maskulin Chanyeol, apa lagi sifat Chanyeol yang membuatnya dag dig dug tidak karuan.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan masuk ke dalam mobil sport itu disusul oleh Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arah pintu kemudi.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun waspada saat menatap wajah tampan plus mesum milik Chanyeol.

Duk

Dan tubuh mungil itu sudah bersandar di jendela mobil, membuat Chanyeol sangat mudah untuk memulai aksinya, Baekhyun memasang wajah takut plus meronanya membuat Chanyeol gemas akan hal itu.  
Chanyeol tersenyum cool dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Baekhyun, lalu menghisap bibir atas Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhnya, Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya saat Baekhyun membalas ciumannya dengan menghisap bibir bawahnya.  
Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengelus leher bagian telinga belakang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin dalam menghisap bibir Chanyeol menahan sensasi yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Trek

Baekhyun segera melepas tautan mereka saat Chanyeol ternyata memasang sabuk pengamannya, Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya malu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.  
Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun hanya diam dengan bayang - bayang tadi mereka berciuman membuat rona itu semakin meraja lela di pipi mungil nan tembemnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pervert dan kembali memfokus ke arah depan.

''kajja turun''ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari hayalan konyolnya.

''eh? Kita dimana?''ujar Baekhyun seraya keluar dari mobil sport itu.

''pantai''gumam Baekhyun, mau ngapain malam-malam kepantai fikirnya dan menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin laut malam, sembari merapatkan jas Chanyeol di tubuh mungilnya, ah benar-benar nyaman - gumam Baekhyun.

''baby''bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun sembari memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menyampingkang rambut panjang baekhyun ke bahu kiri, Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher bagian kanan mili Baekhyun, Baekhyun agak merinding saat nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa leher nya nan putih itu.

''eumhhh yeollieeee''lirih Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mulut Chanyeol menghisap kuat leher jenjang nan putih itu, tangan mungil itu menjalar ke pipi Chanyeol yang sibuk memberi cupangan (?) di lehernya.

''yeollieee''llirih Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menghadap Chanyeol, mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan mata sipit nya yang menyayu, tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Baekhyun.

''wae eum?''bisik Chanyeol pelan, dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu mendudukkan tubuh yeojanya di kap mobil sport nya, Chanyeol kembali mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah manis Baekhyun dengan mata yang saling menatap lembut.  
Dengan perlahan Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir mungil yang menjadi candunya itu, Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah terlatih Chanyeol menarik dan menghisap lidahnya, tangan Baekhyun meremas pundak kokh Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menghisap lidahnya dan salling menukar saliva.

''eumm''desah kecil Baekhyun keluar, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan nya dan menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan hidung mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

''babyyyy''bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya saat tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut breast nya yang masih tertutup oleh baju dan bra tentunya, Chanyeol melepas Jas yang bergantuk di pundak mungil Baekhyun kemudia mengecup pundak nan putih yang terkpos di depan matanya.

''yeollieeee''lirih Baekhyun saat bibir Chanyeol menarik tali dres itu ke bawah dengan cara menggigit.  
kaki Baekhyun terkalung di pinggang Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangan nya di leher kokoh Chanyeol.

''eumhh Yeollieeee''lirih Baekhyun , Chanyeol terus memberi kecupan kecupan di sekitar leher putuh itu, ke dua tali dress yang Baekhyu kenakan sudah turun kebawah, sehingga memperlihatkan belahan Breastnya, ciuman Chanyeol menurun kebawah dan menghisap belahan Brest itu lembut.

''eumhhh yeollieee''lirih Baekhyun meremas rambut pirang Chanyeol saat lidah Chanyeol membelah belahan breastnya.

''eum?''gumam Chanyeol, dan menghentikan aktifitas nya lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan pandangan yang sayu so sexy.

''yeollieee''desah Baekhyun saat ibu jari Chanyeo mengusap Breast itu lembut, Chanyeol tersenyum menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun kemudian melumat pipi chubby Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyudahi aktifitasnya dan kembali menutup tubuh Baekhyun dengan jas nya.

''saranghae''bisik Chanyeol dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam mobilnya.

''apa kau lapar baby?''tanya Chanyeol lembut dan mengusap pipi yang memerah karena di hisapnya tadi.

''eum''Baekhyun mengangguk imut, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju restoran.

.

''ahkkkkk krisss sakit''teriak Tao kesal saat Kris mencubit kencang ke dua pipinya gemas.

''berani kabur lagi heh?''tanya Kris angkuh.

'' tadi aku hanya khilaf Kris''alasan Tao.

''em Kris aku lapar''rengek Tao mengusap perutnya.

''ah kajja kita makan diluar, awas kalau berani kabur lagi''ancam Kris.

''aishhh iya ! Cepatlah aku sudah sangat lapar''ujar Tao dan berjalan mendahului Kris yang menatapnya kesal.

Setelah sampai di sebuah restoran tiba-tiba langkah Tao berhenti dan membulatkan matanya kaget, otomatis Kris yang membututinya pun berhenti di belakang Tao.

''ah ada dong woon oppa, mati aku''lirih tao, saat dong won melempar pandangannya, Tao segera berbalik dan memeluk Kris yang ada di belakang nya dengan tangan nya masuk kedalam jaket yang Kris kenakan sedangkan wajah nya di sembunyikan di dada bidang Kris.

''eh ada apa?''tanya Kris heran dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

''sssttt diam lah Kris, nanti aku ke tahuan namja chinguku''bisik Tao geregetan.  
Kris yang mendengar kata namja chingu langsung kesal dan membalas erat pelukan Tao membuat yeoja itu sesak nafas, tapi Kris mana peduli.

''hoh kau mau membunuhku''ujar Tao dan mendongakkan wajah nya dengan tangan masih memeluk pinggang Kris, menatap kesal kearah namja yang sedang memeluknya erat.

''ne?''tanya Kris cool dan menundukkan wajahnya melihat yeoja yang sedang kesal di pelukannya.

''kau mau membunuhku?''tanya tao kesal.

''menurutmu''

''aishhh''kesal Tao dan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Kris.

Tao berjalan dulun meninggalkan Kris yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

''hei mau kemana? Bukannya kita mau makan?''tanya Kris menyusul Tao.

''ne, tapi di tempat lain saja''ujar Tao.

.

.

''stop Kris''ujar Tao menyuruh Kris untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya, Kris mengangguk dan menepikan mobilnya Tao segera keluar di ikuti oleh Kris, jaga-jaga kalau Yeoja tinggi bermata panda itu mencoba untuk kabur lagi -fikir Kris.

''Bang Yongguk !''

''eh..eh..T-Taooo''ujar namja Tinggi bersuara berat itu kaget saat mendapati Tao sudah ada di belakangnya.

''siapa dia !''ujar Tao menujuk yeoja yang sedang di peluk Yongguk, Yongguk menggaruk kecil pelipis nya mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya karena kepergok selingkuh dengan yeoja lain -,-

''ayo jelas kan Bang Yongguk ku yang 'Tampan' - ''ujar Tao menekan kata- kata nama namja itu dan kalimat yang terakhir, Kris agak merasa iri karena semenjak bersama Tao, yeoja itu belum pernah memuja nya tampan -,-

''dia Kim Himchan''

''aku bukan tanya namanya Bang Yongguk ! Aku tanya ada hubungan apa kau dengannya sehingga berpelukan di tempat umum !''teriak Tao emosi lebih tepatnya terbakar cemburu, oh ayolah walaupun Tao bisa di bilang 'PlayGirl' tapi untuk namja bermarga Bang itu Tao menyampungkannya karena dia memang asli mencintai Namja Manly itu, mungkin bisa di bilang begitu -,-

''dia kekasihku''Jawab Yongguk, sedangkan Himchan masih terus betah memeluk Yongguk posesive takut Tao tiba-tiba memakan Yongguk dan itu membuat Himchan takut, ck apa coba? Author mulai gila ! Author akui author ini sedikit songong seperti suami ane Bang Yongguk, apa deh thor jangan ganggu !

''jadi aku?''tanya Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

-ya jelas kau istriku-gumam Kris dalam hati.

''kekasihku''jawab Yongguk dengan tampang watadosnya.

''arghhhh ! Bang Yongguk aku kekasih mu ! Dia kekasih mu ! Kau harus pilih salah satu ! Aku atau Dia ! Aku tidak mau seranjang dan bersetubuh bertiga !''teriak Tao blak-blakan membuat Kris tersedak mendengar kalimat yang ehm itu keluar dari bibir Tao, mending kalau pelan ini teriak, ah untungnya hari sudah tengah malam, jadi hanya satu dua orang yang lewat itu pun mengendarai sepeda motor.

''iya dia betul Gukkie, kau pilih aku atau dia?''tanya yeoja manis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yongguk sedih membuat Yongguk di galau, sedangkan Kris dari tadi hanya diam sembari berharap agar namja itu tidak memilih Tao.

''aku, aku pilih..a...ak..''

''ya ! Bang Yongguk pilih siapa !''ujar Tao tidak sabaran.

''maaf Tao, aku memilih Kim Himchan, mianhae jeongmal''ujar Yongguk manatap Tao iba.

''YA ! I HATE YOU BANG YONGGUK''kesal Tao dan berlari meninggalkan Yongguk, Kris segera menyusul Tao.

''huks benci Yongguk ! Benciiiii benciiiiiiii mamaaaaa''isak Tao sembari menendang yang ada di depannya, semut kecil yang tak berdosa pun Tao injak dengan sadisnya.

''ya ! Untuk apa kau menangisi namja yang tak mencintaimu ! Begitukan sakitnya? Begitu juga yang dirasa oleh namja chingumu yang lainnya, yang mengharaapkanmu Tao''nasehat Kris dewasa, Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan tak suka dan mengacuhkan namja tampan berwajah es (?) itu.

''aku tidak peduli ! Aku benciiii Bang Yongguk ! Lihat saja kau ! Kau pasti menyesal memutusi ku Yongguk !''kesal Tao dan menggepalkan tangannya gemas, Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

''huks..huks..Krisss''manja Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap Kris, membuat Kris jadi salah tingkah karena di pandang begitu.

''aishh apa? Jangan pasang wajah anak ayam yang terbuang !''ujar Kris membuat Tao kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

''Kriss aku lapar''ujar Tao, Kris mendelik kaget dengan yeoja aneh di depannya ini, yang benar saja ada orang patah hati tapi nafsu makannya tidak patah ck -,-

''ck kajja, dari tadi kan kita mau cari makan tapi kau selalu menundanya''ujar Kris dan menarik tangan Tao menuju mobilnya.

Next Time

Sesampai nya mereka di sebuah restoran , Kris dan Tao berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang langsung di sambut oleh dua orang pelayan wanita cantik.  
Dan salah satu pelayan wanita tadi mengantar mereka menuju suatu meja.

''silahkan''ucapnya ramah, Tao tersenyum dan mulai duduk di susul dengan Kris.

''mau makan apa?''tanya Kris sembari membolak balikan buku menu.

''apa saja yang penting enak''ujar Tao dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru restoran, seketika pandangan Tao melebar saat seorang yeoja mungil sedang menatapnya tajam , YUP ! Dia Byun Baekhyun, aigoo eotteokhe-fikir Tao ketakutan, keringat sebutir jagung pun sudah keluar dari pelipisnya, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sepertinya menggumamkan sesuatu.

''kau kenapa?''tanya Kris heran setelah memberikan buku menu itu ke pelayan wanita tadi, Kris menatap Tao yang sepertinya ketakutan.

''aku tak apa''jawab Tao seadanya.

''anyeyong adikku yang manis''ujar Baekhyun tajam dan tersenyum manis tapi dimata Tao itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang sangat mengerikan, Tao segera pindah duduk di samping Kris, apa lagi saat namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu juga menghampiri mereka.

''anyeyong''sapa Chanyeol ramah, di sambut senyum oleh Kris, sedangkan Tao makin merapat ke arah Kris dan menundukkan wajahnya takut.

''silahkan duduk , bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama saja''usul Kris dan di angguki oleh ChanBaek.

''tidak masalah''jawab Chanyeol dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

''kau yeoja yang menarik Ta awwww''ringis Kris saat Tao mencubit pinggangnya, hampir saja ketahuan.

''ya ! Kenapa kau mencubut ku eoh?''bisik Kris tajam.

''jangan sebut namaku''bisik Tao balik, Kris hanya keheranan, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi -fikir Kris.

''sebentar , sepertinya aku familiar dengan yeoja ini''ujar Chanyeol dan meneliti wajah Tao, membuat Tao semakin gugup hatinya sudah dag dig dug der kalau sampai ketahuan bagaimana fikirnya kalang kabut.

''ah mana mungkin, aku kan dari dulu ikut suamiku ke Kanada, dan kami baru pulang dari Kanada 2 hari yang lalu , iyakan Yeobbo''ujar Tao dan memeluk lengan Kris kemudian bersandar di pundak Kris, membuat Kris gugup saja, tapi bukan Kris namanya kalau dia tidak memasang 'PokerFace' nya.

Tao mengangangkat wajahnya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya agar Kris menjawab iya.

''ah ne, kita baru kemarin pulang''jawab Kris tersenyum kaku.

-kau lolos panda, lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu lolos-gumam Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

''kenapa Baby Tao''tanya Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun sayang, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

''tidak apa''

''Tao? Bukannya Tao yang i awww''pekik Kris lagi saat Tao mencubit lengannya, ini yeoja hoby sekali mencubit orang ne -,-

''ya, dia yeoja chingu ku Huang Zi Tao''jawab Chanyeol bangga.

''Huang Zi Tao, hey bukannya itu nama akhhhhh''kata - kata Kris terhenti saat Tao mencubit bibir nya gemas, ini orang gak mau dia heran deh -fikir Tao.

''diam lah yeobbo, Siapa Huang Zi Tao namanya siapa eum? Apa kau selingkuh dariku''tanya Tao menatap Kris -tutup mulutmu-

''ah tidak bukannya itu namamu''bisik Kris.

''kalian kenapa, mencurigakan?''ujar Baekhyun memicingkan matanya membuat Tao dan Kris tersadar akan kedip mengedipkan matanya lalu, duduk dengan tenang.

''tidak apa kok eonnie, ah dari tadi kita mengobrol saja perkenallkan nama ku Byun Baekhyun dan namja ini suamiku namanya Kris nama alinya saya kurang tau''ujar Tao watados, dasar pabbo ! Masa nama suami sendiri tidak tau untung saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu mendeteilkan pendengarannya.

''Park Chanyeol''ujar Chanyeol.

''makanan nya sudah datang, mari makan''ujar Tao saat pesanan mereka sudah di antarkan menuju meja dimana mereka duduk.

''ne''ujar ChanBaek mengangguk.

Semuanya makan dengan tenang, tapi hanya satu yang tidak tenang, kalian tau lah siapa bukan? Siapalagi kalau bukan Huang Zi Tao.

''aku mau ke toilet sebentar''izin Tao dan segera berjalan ke arah toilet, Baekhyun yang mengetahui ini adalah kesempatan emasnya segera menyusul Tao menuju toilet.

''ya ! Huang Zi Tao''ujar Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengejar Tao ke toilet.

''eh? Tao-ie?''tanya Baekhyun kaget saat melihat Tao menangis di pojokan Toilet seperti anak itik yang terbuang O.O

''eh saengie? Kau kenapa eum?''tanya Baekhyun kasihan dan mengelus suarai panjang berwarna merah gelapnya.

''hukss eonnie Yonggukkiee selingkuh huks, padahal walaupun aku banyak pacarnya tapi kalau sama Yongguk aku..aku mencintainya asliii huweeee''isak Tao pilu, membuat Baekhyun terkejut, pasalnya belum pernah Baekhyun melihat Tao menangis karena lelaki, dan yang lebih parahnya namja itu yang memutuskan Tao, biasanya kan Tao yang memutuskan namja nya.

''ah sudahlah kan masih banyak simpanan mu yang lain, mati satu tumbuh seribu saeng''bujuk Baekhyun memberi semangat #yeyyyy

''ta..tapi huksss tapiii aku cintanya sama Bang Yongguukkkkkkkkkk''teriak Tao kencang membuat seluru yang ada di toilet itu terkejut dengan suara cempreng yang Tao keluarkan.

''ya ! Jangan teriak - teriak !''bisik Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya menyuruh Tao agar tidak teriak - teriak.

''huks ! Pokoknya aku tak mau tau ! Yongguk harus aku dapatkan lagi''heboh Tao menghapus kasar air matanya, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

''segitu cintanya sama Yongguk ne, padahal yang ini tampan''ujar Baekhyun.

''iya tapi masih amnly Bang Yongguk, suara Bass, tatapan nya oh Tajam dan menusuk hatiku''ujar Tao puitis.

''tapi yang ini kan juga suaranya menggelegar ya walau tak sebesar suaranya Chanyeol, tapi kan tatapan nya tajam alisnya saja kaya angri bird''ujar Baekhyun meletak dagunya seraya berfikir.  
Tao mencubit gemas hidung mungil Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

''aigoo imutnyaaa''ujarr Tao melihat wajah imut Baekhyun.

''ya ! Dongsaeng kurang ajar ! Aku itu lebih tua darimu !'' ujar Baekhyun kesal.

''hehehe tapi eonnie itu seperti wanita SD''ejek Tao.

''ya ! Kau kurang ajar ! '' kesal Baekhyun.

''hahaha nene kajja !''ajak Tao dan diangguki Baekhyun.

.

''kalian lama sekali''ujar Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya menyelidik.

''iya tadi Tao ada masalah sebentar''jawab Baekhyun sembari menunjuk Tao yang sedang duduk.

''Tao? Bukannya Tao itu kamu baby?''tanya Chanyeol kaget, membuat Baekhyun merutuki keteledorannya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**KIND-4**

.

.

.

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (N).  
Byun Baekhyun .  
Wu Yi Fan (N).  
Huang Zi Tao .  
SuLay (Chanyeol Family).

Genre : GS, Romance, Humor, Family !

Rating : T+

Warning : TYPO and LITTLE RATED M (but i don't know :D)

Note : _wah wah gak nyangka saya banyak yang ripiu , terima kasih banyak reader semua karena sudah menyempatkan waktu sibuk anda untuk membaca ff abal-abal saya ini, Thank You Very Much Guy's._  
_Alright, Dont Forget for Ripiu again ok_

.

.

.

''bukannya-''

''kenapa bisa ke ceplosan , oh tuhan, Baekkie eonnie''rutuk Tao gereregetan di dalam hati kesal melihat kecerobohan Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun berdeham sebentar 'sebelum ini menjadi lebih panjang masalah nya lebih baik aku yang akan berbicara, cepat lambat semuanya juga akan terbongkar' ujar Bekhyun dalam hati yakin dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menatap Chanyeol lembut, dan tersenyum.

''mian he Chanyeol-ssi, cepat ataupun lambat kau harus tau karena aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya''ujar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sedikit memerah, dia menahan tangis yang akan jatuh dari mata sipit yang terhias eyelyner itu, dari pada hatinya sakit dan terlalu jauh jatuh ke dalam jurang cinta yang di buat oleh seorang Park Chanyeol ? ne Baekhyun sebenarnya juga mencintai namja yang telah di bohonginya ini, sedangkan Tao sudah berwaspada dan memainkan jari jari tangan nya resah 'please eonnie, don't please' lirih Tao takut-takut.

''aku Bukan lah Tao, aku Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao itu bukan aku tapi dia''ujar Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Tao yang sedang memandangnya dengan wajah memucat dan mulut ternganga tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan mengatakannya, Tao berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi, oh ayolah yeoja tinggi bermata panda itu lebih memilih mati bunuh diri di banding ada di suasana semencekam ini.

''mian he Tao, eonnie tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi''ujar Baekhyun tersenyum pelan, kemudian menunduk hormat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatap nya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu berjalan dan meninggalkan dua namja dan satu yeoja yang masih mematung dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

''Chan..Chanyeol mian..mian he''lirih Tao terbata-bata.

''jadi dia bukan Tao?''tanya Chanyeol menatap kosong ke arah Tao, bagaimana tidak Baekhyun pergi membawa cinta seorang Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang sudah termasuk ke dalam jurang cinta dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, ke dalam pesona dan belaian serta pandangan mata nan lembut dari seorang Byun Baekhyun atau mungkin yang Chanyeol tau dia memanggilnya Tao padahal dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

''ne''

''kenapa kau berbohong Tao?''tanya Chanyeol datar namun masih ketara begitu jelas bahwa di mata dan fikirannya masih terbayang Byun Baekhyun Just Byun Baekhyun ! Tidak ..tidak kalian tidak mengerti betapa..betapa Chanyeol sangat tergila-gila dengan yeoja mungil nan polos bermarga Byun itu.

''karena a..aku, karena aku sudah mempunyai suami , iya dia suamiku''ck , masih sempat-sempatnya Tao berbohong karena ya kalian tau lah , yup ! Dia belum siap membina sebuah rumah tangga, dia masih ingin menikmati masa-masa remajanya, itu mungkin yang ada di fikirannya.

''aku takut eommamu kecewa makanya aku..aku menyuruh Baekkie eonnie berpura-pura menjadi diriku''alasan , ya hanya sebuah alasan yang terlontar dari bibir berbentuk bibir kucing itu, dia tau ini semakin rumit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mau tidak mau dia (Tao) harus menanggung semua resiko yang di buat nya sendiri.

''ck, konyol, tapi terima kasih telah mempermainkan aku Huang Zi Tao''ujar Chanyeol datar dan pergi meninggalkan Tao, sedangkan Tao hanya merutuki kebodohannya dan memukul pelan kepalanya.

''aishh pabbo''lirih Tao, sedangkan Kris bingung, ntah apa yang harus di lakukan nya selain diam.

''aishh kalau eomma tau bisa mati dan habis lah riwayat ku, Kris kau harus membantuku dan menjelaskan ke eomma kalau kita memang sudah menikah, kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk berfikir sepertinya aku membutuhkan satu minuman yang membuat otak bodohku ini kembali normal''ujar Tao panjang lebar dan meneguk habis cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu, Kris tampak berfikir, kalau di fikir-fikir juga benar, dia juga melibatkan Tao akan masalah keluarganya yang ingin menjodohkannya dengan yeoja lain dan berakhir bertemu dengan Tao kemudian dengan cara sepihak Kris menjadikan Tao istri pura-pura nya.

''baiklah karena kau telah membantuku, aku juga akan membantumu''ujar Kris dan diangguki asal oleh Tao.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun , Byun Baekhyun kau , kau berhasil membuatku jatuh ke dalam jurang yang berduri, setelah kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu dan sekarang berakhir dengan kebodohan kebodohan yang ntah bagaimana , aku tidak mengerti ! Lebih baik aku ditipu seumur hidup olehmu dari pada aku harus tau dan berakhir berpisah denganmu ! Ck ! Aku benci ini ! Kenapa aku jadi cengeng hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyu yeoja yang berhasil membuatku merasakan betapa indahnya dunia itu.

Chanyeol ya namja itu sedang menatap langit - langit kamarnya yang begitu luas, memejamkan matanya sejenak saat senyuman Baekhyun terus menari-nari di fikirannya, dia bisa gila tanpa Baekhyun ! selamat untuk mu Byun Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat seorang Park Chanyeol seperti orang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, ck tidak di sangka memang.

3 minggu sudah berlalu, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Chanyeol semakin frustasi karena tidak merasakan pelukan dan aroma tubuh Baekhyun, dia butuh itu, Chanyeol berusaha untuk melupakan Baekhyun dari memori otaknya dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi ke arah file-file yang menumpuk di kantornya tapi apa ? hasilnya nihil, Baekhyun malah semakin menjadi-jadi menghantui fikiran Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol membanting kasar gelas wine yang ada di genggaman tangannya dan meremas kasar rambutnya, mengumpat kata kasar agar Baekhyun tidak menghantui fikirannya lagi, pergilah !

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menekan sesuatu di ponsel tersebut kemudian menempalkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

''tolong kau carikan data yeoja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun se deteil-deteilnya''perintah Chanyeol dan memutuskan sambungan itu secara sepihak.

''im crazy without you Byun Baekhyun''gumam Chanyeol memandang walpaper ponselnya dimana Baekhyun sedang tersenyum manis sembari memeluk sebuah boneka bear yang di berikan Chanyeol minggu lalu.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel keluaran terbaru itu bergetar dengan cepat dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Chanyeol segera mengangkat seseorang yang menelfonnya.

''baiklah terima kasih''ujar Chanyeol dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya tanpa merapikan ke adaannya terlebih dahulu, oh lihat lah dasi yang melonggar dengan 2 kancing kemeja atas yang terbuka sehingga memperlihat kan lekukan leher menuju dada nya , ck benar-benar berantakan namun terkesan begitu Cool dan Sexy.

Mobil mewah Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah rumah yang tempatnya lumayan terpencil dari kota, Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah rumah kecil namun rapi dan nyaman tersebut, tangan Chanyeol terangkat dan mengetuk pintu ber cat putih itu sedikit keras.

''iya sebentar''terdengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan dari dalam rumah tersebut, jantung Chanyeol semakin berdebar kencang dengan aliran darah yang begitu deras mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, dia benar-benar sangat merindukan yeoja mungil itu.

Cklek

Dan pintu bercat putih itu terbuka memperlihat kan Yeoja mungil nan manis bernama Byun Baekhyun , seketika mata mereka saling bertemu, Baekhyun menatap kaget saat matanya menangkap namja yang memang dia juga sangat rindukan.

''Chanye-hmpttttt''Chanyeol segera menyambar bibir Baekhyun lembut dengan tangannya menarik dagu Baekhyun sehinggan membuat Baekhyun menjinjitkan kaki nya, Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba pasrah saat bibir atau sentuhan Chanyeol yang membelai tubuhnya, dan jujur Bekhyun pun sungguh sangat merindukan namja tampan bermarga Park ini.  
Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun masuk dan menendang pintu rumah Baekhyun -menutupnya-  
Baekhyun meremas kemeja Chanyeol saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol semakin liar menghisap bibir dan tautan lidah mereka, Chanyeol melepas pelan ciumannya dan menatap dalam ke arah mata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah di tatap begitu intens oleh Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol kembali menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan memendamkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun yang begitu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menjadi pecandunya, Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun dan mengalungkannya di pinggangnya, Chanyeol terus melumat bibir mungil yang memerah itu dengan sedikit liar namun terkesan lembut, Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol saat Chanyeol terus menghisap salivanya dan digantikan oleh saliva Chanyeol.

''eumhh''satu desahan pelan lolos dari bibir mungil itu dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah untuk mencumbu tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat di cintainya ini, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan otomatis Baekhyun berada di posisi pangkuan Chanyeol.

''yeollie''lirih Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan mata yang sayu menatap ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menyesap wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat di rindukannya.

''jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku'' lirih suara berat Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi Chubby Baekhyun sayang.

''ta-tapi aku bukan Tao''ujar Baekhyun pelan.

''aku tidak tau kau bernama apa, yang penting aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu''ujar Chanyeol serius dengan ibu jarinya yang mengusap cerry manis Baekhyun.

''Chan..Chanyeol''

''sstttt Baby diamlah, aku sangat merindukanmu''bisik Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di ceruk leher putih nan jenjang milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh saat bibir Chanyeol menyapu lehernya, sebenarnya dia sudah pernah merasakan adegan seperti ini dengan Chanyeol, tapi yang ini beda, Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa Chanyeol merindukan dirinya.

''eumhh Yeollie''lirih Baekhyun memejamkan matanya serta menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya saat Chanyeol menghisap lehernya, membuat detak jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah akibat ulahnya, ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap tanda merah keunguan yang barusan di buatnya tadi.

''kau milikku''bisik Chanyeol tepat di hadapan wajah Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan ciuman ringan yang Chanyeol berikan ke bibir manis itu.  
Chanyeol menyatukan jarinya dengan jari lentik Baekhyun saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain seakan tak ingin satu jaripun terlepas dari tautan itu.

Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun dan turun ke bawah menuju bahu Baekhyun yang terekpos mengecupnya lembut membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya apalagi dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertaut satu sama lain membuat sensasi itu semakin terasa.

''aku akan melamarmu dan menjadikanmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya Byun Baekhyun''bisik Chanyeol dan melumat cuping telinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeliat geli.

''hmmm''hanya dengungan pelan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu, dan Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun bermaksud untuk memberi tahu Baekhyun betapa dia sangat, sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

''huwaaa ! Aku harus bagaimana, besok eomma ku datang dari china''teriak Tao cempreng dan itu berhasil membuat Kris terlonjak kaget.

''aishh kau ini yeoja, tapi kenapa hobi sekali berteriak, asal kau tau teriakan mu itu hampir saja membuatku tuli''protes Kris, Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan dengan santainya Tao merebahkan dirinya di samping Kris, membuat jantung Kris sedikit berdetak cepat.

''aishh eotteokhe Kris''rajuk Tao menghadap ke arah Kris, membuat Kris berdeham pelan menghilangkan rasa grogi yang menyelimutinya.

''kan aku sudah bilang aku akan membantumu''ujar Kris berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin.

''iya aku tau, tapi kalau kau sampai berbica macam macam ke eomma ku bagaimana?''tanya Tao memicingkan matanya ke arah Kris, Kris memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi Yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

''percayalah padaku''

''wajahmu sulit untukku percaya''

''aishh kau ini'' kesal Kris dan membuang wajah nya ke sembarang arah asal jangan berhadapan dengan wajah manis yeoja bermata panda itu, itu bisa membuat ice yang ada di diri Kris runtuh dan mencair ah ok itu terlalu lebay mungkin.

''ayolahhh kris aku seriussss''rajuk Tao lagi.

''aku pun serius ''jawab Kris memandang Tao seserius mungkin, sesaat mereka berpandangan memuji keindahan masing-masing orang yang ada di hadapan mereka, dan sepertinya waktu menyadarkan mereka dan membuat kedua sijoli itu sedikit salah tingkah, ck apa benar? Sepertinya Kris yang salah tingkah, sedangkan Tao hanya mengangkat alis kirinya melihat sifat Kris , kemudian mengangkat bahunya cuek.

**TAO POV**

Ck, sepertinya aku terperangkap omongan ku sendiri untuk selamanya, aku tidak menyangka kalau karma itu masih berlaku, aku kira itu sudah tidak ada lagi tapi, huaaa aku kualat, huks eomma anakmu yang kece badai dan cantik ini yang selalu membuat onar dimana-mana ini terkena karma, huks besok eomma datang, aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan pesanan ku ya ku pesan ke eomma kalian tau apa? Yup tas gucci Kekeke kenapa aku belum mau menikah? Oh ayolah umurku baru 20 tahun itu masih masa masa remajaku, aku belum mau menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang selalu menunggu suaminya pulang, kalau suaminya pulang kalau tidak pulang? Apa aku harus menunggunya terus duduk manis di sofa? Ishh mengerikan, mendingan menikah pura-pura dengan Vampir jejadian ini dari pada aku harus menikah asli iya kan?

Huft aku bosan, sepertinya Kris sudah tertidur, ini adalah kesempatan emas untukku bisa keluar, tidak, tidak fikiran kalian salah, kali ini aku tidak akan kabur melainkan aku ingin berkunjung ke club kakakku, baju? Tenang Kris itu walaupun menjengkelkan tapi dia tidak pelit, dia yang membiayaiku selama aku bersamanya, ck aku tak menyangka dia seboral itu, ku pilih pakaian yang mana yang cocok untuk ku pakai, ok sip pilihanku terjatuh pada celana berbahan levis pendek mungkin hanya sepaha, dan baju kemeja yang banyak tulisannya ntah apa , aku tidak tau.

Ku pandangi diriku di depan kaca, ck hanya pakaian ini aku sudah terkesan cantik dan cool ok cool nya tolong di hilangkan karena author sialan ini memberi ku cast sebagai seorang Yeoja, lebih baik rambut ku di ikat saja, kemudian memasang anting metal , sebenarnya ini anting couple, yang satunya sedang di pakai Kris dan satunya, ya aku pakai.

Ku lirik lagi kearah Kris , ck ternyata dia masih tidur.

'good bye Kris' pelanku dengan terkikih dan menjulurkan lidahku, ck bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengannya, ah sudah lah kajja kita bersenang senang, dengan pelan ku langkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga sesekali melirik ke arah belakang taku Kris bangun.

BRUK

''mau kemana kau?''

Deg

Eh kok dia ada di depanku? Apa..jangan-jangan Kris hantu.

Aku mengejapkan mataku takut-takut, jangan jangan benar lagi kalau Kris itu vampire?

''ke..kenapa?''

''ck kau tidak tau kalau rumah ini ada lift?''

Ah pabbo, aku lupa -,-

''hehehe mian Kris, aku tidak bermaksud kabur sumpah''ujar ku menggenggam tangannya memohon.

''lalu''

''aku mau mengunjungi kakak ku, boleh ya Kris, ku mohon''ujarku mengeluarkan puppy eys andalanku, ku lihat Kris membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, aku emngerucutkan bibirku sebal, pasti tidak boleh -,-

''ok baiklah''

Seketika mataku melebar, apa? Apa dia bilang? Boleh? Boleh? Wah aku merdeka, aku akan pergi tanpa ada KRIS, dan aku akan bersenang-senang, ini adalah kesempatan emas kawan !

''tapi aku ikut''

Tubuhku yang tadinya terbang tinggi dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di kotoran kerbau, ikh menjijikkan.

''aishh baiklah''ujarku malas.

Kris berjalan ke kamarnya dengan menarik tangan ku, ck kenapa aku harus di bawa sih?

''kenapa kau menarikku?''

''ck aku tidak sebodoh itu, kau pasti nanti kabur''ujarnya, aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas, mana mungkin aku kabur? Aku masih membutuhkan bantuannya, dasar namja pikun, cakep-cakep tapi vikun eh maksudku pikun.

.

.

.

TBC

**Balasan ripiu :**

**Lee Eun Ho** : ne dikit lagi ketahuan, tapi ketahuan apa ya #plak Ck ne si yeollie emang mesum, tapi mesumnya hanya buat byun baekhyun seorang , terima kasih udah ripiu

**samkou** : moment Baek Yeol keren jinja? Ne baekkie emang polos, terima kasih udah coment

**putchanC** : ne ini udah di next, terima kasih udah baca

**LeeRaeTaoRis** : kekeke iya ketahuan, bagaimana nih? Author juga takut ketahuan #plak Kekeke iya makin ribet , terima kasih udah baca

**is0live89** : ekekkeke iya Tao kualat, bagaimana ya? Hmm liat aja yuk Terima kasih udah ripiu

**Historia Rain** : berubah jadi Tao? Kekeke kaya power ranger aja ._.  
Ne ini udah di lanjut, terima kasih ne udah ripiu

**Riyoung Kim** : upss ketahuan #ikutan plak Ne iya kasian Baekkie, tapi tenang, author tak tega melihat BaekYeol harus terpisah, jadi itu tidak akan terjadi terima kasih udah ripiu

**365** : daebak? Wah terima kasih, ne ini udah di lanjut, thaks for ripiu

**putriii** : mian? Emang chingu salah apa #plak Kekeke emang Chanyeol setan bikin merinding? O.O Terima kasih udah ripiu

**Jung Hyun Neul** : bikin penasaran? Benarkah itu kekeke ne terima kasih udah ripiu.

**vickykezia23** : aigoo jangan menjerit chingu anak ChanBaek lagi bobo Asli? Asli dari mana #plak Ne terima kasih udah di tunggu

**baconeggyeol** : huaaa di mana yang bocor dimanaaaaa #plak nen tao belum kestrum akan ketampanan krisdayanto #plak maksudnya Kris , dayanto nya dihilangkan Jangan pisahin Chanbaek? Wani piro ?  
Ne, terima kasih udah ripiu, panjang amat ripiu nya tapi author senang

**Guest** : ne ne chingu ini dilanjut, dan pasti di lanjut Kaitae? Taemin ya, huwaaa taemin hanya milik bang menong #plak Terima kasih udah ripiu

**Guest** : wew Author nya jangan di asap #plak Terima kasih udah ripiu

**fikyuexotics** : ketinggalan apa? Kereta kah? #plak Terima kasih udah ripiu

**Haehyukbaekyeol** : ne chanyeol sepertinya jatuh cinta asli ama baekhyun Ne, terima kasih udah ripiu

**ByunniePark** :kekeke baekkie keceplosan eotteokhe?  
Tao harus ama Kris? Wani piro ?  
Chanbaek harus cepet nikah, mana penghulunya ?  
Terima kasih udah ripiu

**Hyobin** : minta maaf? Belum lebaran chingu #plak Nanti saya suruh eyang subur buat banting chingu ne O.O Beneran ini ff GS yang palin disuka? Buat saya tersenyum gaja aja Ne salam kenal terima kasih banyak udah ripiu

**Guest** : wah chingu, dirimu comentnya banyak sekali kekeke berapa kali dirimu coment? Kekeke, ne terima kasih udah ripiu

**chan chan** : ne ini udah di lanjut, terima kasih udah ripiu

**nissaa** :wah cengirannya imut banget kris diktator cinta Terima kasih udah ripiu

**Guest** : wah terima kasih udah ngingati author akan TYPO, ne chingu nanti aku benarkan lagi, terima kasih udah memberi tau

**Guest** : kecepetan ya ne ntar aku slow motion kan, chingu comenan mu lebih dari 7 deh kekeke, chap nya baru 3 apa beda orang ya?

**Guest** : susah cari ff humor romantis? chingu sih nyarinya di pasar ikan # plak

**Guest** : aigoo benarkan, ketemu lagi ama dirimu O.O #nyengir gaje

.dech : sip ini udah di lanjut, terima kasih udah ripiu

**Guest** : ayo chingu lagiiiiii

**NiaNiaNiaNiaNiaNia31** : ne ini udah di lanjut kok, terima kasih udah ripiu

**Kekekeke lucu ane baca komentar yang begitu menggemaskan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YAAAA !**  
**ADA YANG MAU REQ FF APA YANG MAU SAYA LANJUTKAN DIANTARA FF SAYA YANG TBC?**

#BOW bareng BAP BIGBANG


	5. Chapter 5

**KIND 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun Baekhyun .  
Wu Yi Fan (Kris).  
Huang Zi Tao .  
And Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Humor , Lemon.

Rating : T.

Note : WOW ! BANYAK BANGET YANG COMENT DI PART SEBELUM NYA ! SAYA SENANGGGGGG !#tereak

thanks before , for your Critic,saya hargai Kritik anda kawan , tapi maaf saya tidak bisa menjadi apa yang anda mau, saya bukanlah Author yang sempurna, tapi saya akan mencoba untuk terus berkarya apa yang ada di fikiran saya walaupun saya tau cerita saya itu pasaran atau mudah sekali untuk di tebak oleh anda yang berotak pintar dalam bidang 'pembaca/penyimak' , karena memang jalan cerita yang begini sudah sangat banyak. di pasar ikan pun anda bisa menemukannya, FF ini saya buat karena fikiran dan sudut pandang saya terhadap cerita tersebut, jadi misal nya anda tidak suka dengan ide saya akan cerita yang sangat membuat anda bosan ini, silahkan anda mencoba untuk membuat cerita anda sendiri , kalau soal tanda-tanda dan huruf kapital saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki dan memperhatikannya lagi terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya ^^. saya sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau FF saya dan saya ini abal-abal, jadi harap di maklumkan jika ceritanya abal-abal, terimakasih.

Sunmary : Terserah anda sekalian mau memberi sunmarry di part ini apa, karena FF saya ini bebas ^^

DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ !

.

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao berjalan memasuki sebuah club besar di daerah Hyongdae, music dentuman RNB langsung menyapa indra pendengaran mereka, Tao menyunggikan senyuman dibibirnya dan menarik tangan Kris menuju meja yang ada disudut. dimana seseorang melambai kearah mereka tepatnya kearah Tao, Kris hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh yeoja pecinta panda itu.

''hy Tao, bagaimana kabarmu?Kau tau? Kemarin Daehyun memohon-mohon meminta nomor ponselmu, tapi sesuai keinginanmu aku tidak memberikannya''ujar yeoja montok sembari memeluk Tao dan tak lupa dengan bumbu cipika cipiki.

''ah baguslah , aku kira kau akan menyebarkannya Xiu Eonni''ujar Tao dengan nada bercanda, Xiumin terkekeh dan menatap heran namja tinggi yang sedang digait oleh Tao.

''siapa dia? Apa di-''

''aku suaminya''belum sempat yeoja bernama Xiumin itu melanjutkan pertanyaan tapi Kris sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya, Tao menyenggol pinggang Kris dengan sikunya, merutuki kebodohan Kris yang kembali mengaku ngaku seolah-olah dia beneran suami dari yeoja yang bernama Tao.  
Tao ingin sekali melakban mulut Kris yang seenaknya itu, dan apa yang takut kan akan benar terjadi karena Xiumin itu begitu sensitive ! Bukan ! Bukan ! Pemikiran anda salah ! Oh ayolah Xiumin itu masih normal dan dia masih mencintai namjachingunya yang bersuara panjang dan memekakan telinga itu ! Maksud Tao , Xiumin itu sensitive karena difikirannya 'kenapa Tao tak mengundangku? Sedangkan aku selalu mengundangnya di setiap ada acara?' itu, ya itu maksudnya, kalian mengerti bukan? Ah ok mungkin itu terlalu berbelit.

''Tao ! Kau tidak mengundangku ! Saat kau menikah, kau melupakan eonnimu yang baik ini''Xiumin berujar marah dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, oh ayolah bukannya ini terlalu kekanakkan tapi tidak ! Bagi Xiumin ini adalah urusan yang sangat serius !

''ehh eonnie, bukannya aku tidak mau mengundangmu, kami melangsungkan pernikahan kami di Canada, aku tau kau mempunyai waktu yang sangat sibuk jadi aku tidak ingin membuatmu capek bolak balik Canada dan meninggalkan koleksi rotimu dikulkas, kasian kalau roti roti itu menjamur kalau ditinggal olehmu''bujuk Tao panjang lebar, dan sungguh hasil yang diluar dugaan Xiumin memaafkan Tao, baiklah mungkin jawaban itu juga tidak masuk akal, iya kan? Tapi bagi Xiumin itu masuk akal saja kalau berhubungan dengan koleksi berbagai macam roti favorite nya.

''ah baiklah aku memafkanmu, kali ini ! Tapi besok jangan harap !''ujar Xiumin, dengan senang Tao memeluk tubuh Xiumin yang begitu menggemaskan.

''baiklah, ayo duduk''perintah Xiumin, dengan senang hati Tao mengangguk kan kepalanya dan duduk di samping Kris yang ternyata sudah duduk duluan di kursi elegant itu.

''mau minum apa? Pesan sepuas kalian''ujar Xiumin bahagia.

''apa sajalah eonnie, aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk melahap sesuatu''ujar Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan kursi.

''hm baiklah kalau suamimu?''

''hm Kris kau mau minum apa?''tanya Tao melirik kearah Kris:

''apa saja boleh''jawab Kris.

''ya sudah untuk Kris air seni saja''jawab Tao asal, membuat Kris tersedak salivanya sendiri, apa-apaan ini ! Hey sepertinya yeoja pecinta panda ini harus di hukum !

''ah bercanda Kris sayang, masa suamiku tercinta disuruh minum air begitu''ujar Tao tersenyum manis, Kris memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain asal jangan berhadap dengan wajah Tao saja, yeoja itu berhasil membuat detak jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, Kris harus mengutuk jantungnya yang tidak bisa berkerja sama saat ini.

''ah baiklah aku akan pergi memesankan minuman untuk kalian dulu ok''ujar Xiumin dan beranjak meninggalkan Tao dan Kris.  
Tao menatap bingung ke arah Kris yang membuang wajahnya kearah kiri, ada apa dengan Kris? Itulah fikir Tao, ya ! Panda apa kau tidak tau kalau Kris itu menghindar dari wajahmu yang begitu cantik ! Tapi pemikiran Tao lain, yeoja ini malah mengikuti kemana arah mata Kris, dan WHAT ! Tao membelalakkan mata pandanya, saat apa yang sedang dilihat Kris , dimana seorang yeoja sedang dicumbu panas oleh sang namja di atas meja yang disediakan di club ini.  
Tao menarik wajah Kris, membuat Kris terkejut.

''kau melihat mereka bercumbu?''tanya Tao horor, Kris mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak merasa.

''kapan?''tanya Kris heran, Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

''ya tuhan ! Jelas-jelas kau tadi melihat mereka secara khusyuk''ujar Tao menunjuk ke arah dimana sepasang sijoli itu masih saling melumat satu sama lain, Kris membelalakan matanya terkejut dia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi arah pandangannya ke arah pasangan sijoli itu .-.

''eh..eh bu..bukan''

''sudahlah Kris tidak usah segugup itu, itu hanya hal yang biasa, apa kau belum pernah melakukan apa yang dinamakan hotkisses Kris?''tanya Tao menggoda , membuat namja yang mirip dengan Vampire itu bergedik ngeri.

''tentu saja aku pernah, sering malah''ujar Kris berusaha tenang dan tetap memasang pokerface andalannya, Tao mencibir.

''sama siapa? Sama gelas?''tanya Tao.

''tentu sama yeoja !''balas Kris dengan nada yang jelas jelas bahwa dia pamer, seolah-olah namja bermarga Wu itu sering melakukan adegan yang pantas dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan tersebut.

''tidak usah semangat''balas Tao malas Kris berdeham pelan dan kembali melempar pandangannya disetiap sudut ruangan Club mewah ini.

''kenapa Xiumin eonnie begitu lama?''lirih Tao pelan dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang dibelikan Kris dari sakunya, Tao mengerjapkan matanya untuk yang sekian kalinya, 13 misscall dan 22 SMS ! Dan parahnya itu dari sang eomma.

''Kris kita pergi''ujar Tao menarik lengan Kris.

''kau tidak sopan sekali? Berpamitan dulu lah dengan yeoja tadi, masa dia sudah mengundangmu dan kau seenaknya pergi, seperti jelangkung''omel Kris, Tao berdecak malas dan mendorong punggung Kris keluar dari dalam Club secara paksa.

''Kris antarkan aku kerumah, sebab ibuku datang huftt pasti tidak bebas''lirih Tao pada akhirnya, Kris mengerutkan dahinya, seharusnya dia senang karena ibunya pulang dari china, tapi ini? Anak macam apa Tao itu?

''ya sudah biar ku antar''ujar Kris, Tao mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil sport berwarna merah milik namja tampan itu, dan berakhir mobil mewah itu meninggalkan parkiran Club dengan melaju kencang.

.

.

.

.''eumhhh Yeollie, wait ! Aku lelah''lirih Baekhyun pelan sangat pelan karena tenaganya habis sudah, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi tapi tidak ada niat untuk mereka melanjutkan aktifitas mereka didunia mimpi, tapi tepatnya kata itu untuk Chanyeol yang masih betah mencumbu tubuh dan wajah Baekhyun, akibat rindu yang memuncak dialaminya saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun bukan lah Tao, tapi memang adanya jika Chanyeol tidak mencintai Baekhyun mana mungkin dia bersifat layaknya orang gila yang kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya, jujur sejak awal bertemu dengan Baekhyun si yeoja polos ini sudah mengambil hati Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

''hmmm sebentar Baekkie''bisik Chanyeol yang masih betah menghisap leher putih Baekhyun yang sudah sangat banyak karya - karya Chanyeol disekelilingnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan melihat betapa bernafsunya namja bermarga Park ini akan dirinya, toh mereka melakukannya karena mereka saling mencintai jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan? Walaupun itu dosa juga sih sebenarnya.

''kau tidak lelah?''tanya Baekhyun pelan sembari mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan mencium pelan dan lembut bibir namja tinggi ini.

''tidak''jawab Chanyeol dan mencabut juniornya dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah pelan, Chanyeol menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

''masih sakit?''tanya Chanyeol memeluk tubuh yeoja polos yang sangat dicintainya ini, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

''aku akan membantumu''

''membantu? Bukannya membantu nanti kau malah kembali menyerangku tuan Park''

''kau mau aku menyerangmu kembali Park Baekhyun?''

''ah terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku tidak mau''

''aku yang akan memulainya''

''terserah kau, aku lelah Yeollie''

''kita akan melanjutkannya besok dikamar mandi juga tidak buruk''

''ah sepertinya otakmu harus disiram agar fikiran mesum mu itu pada bubar''

''aku mesum saat melihatmu, dan saat kau menggodaku''

''hey aku tidak pernah menggodamu Yeollie''

''kau menggodaku sayang, dengan senyumanmu itu''

''itu bukan menggoda Park Chanyeol''

''tapi itu sungguh menggoda''

''baiklah, kenapa kau tidak mau mengalah''

''itu karena aku mencintaimu''

''jawaban apa seperti itu''

''menurutmu?''

''aku tidak tau Yeollie''ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun pelan.

''kau tau''bisik Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

''aku mengantuk''

''tidurlah, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau terbangun''

''kalau kau tidak ada saat aku terbangun?''

''bunuh aku''

''kau gombal''

''aku tidak menggombal Baekkie''

''ya sudah lah, selamat malam''

''ne good night''ujar Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dua sijoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu akhirnya terlelap tidur kedalam mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

.

''eommaaaa !''teriak Tao langsung memeluk sang eomma saat eommanya baru saja membuka pintu.

''sebegitu kah kau merindukan eommamu yang cantik ini''balas Heechul narsis, Tao mencibir kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya dari sang eomma.

''bagaimana? Sudah bertemu dengan calon suamimu?''tanya Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

''ehh...ee...a,,aku...ah-''

''anyeong''sapa Kris membukuk sopan ke arah Heechul.

''ne, siapa namja tampan ini nak?''tanya Heechul terkagum-kagum melihat ketampanan Kris.

''saya suami dari anak anda''ujar Kris sesopan mungkin.

''APAAA !''

_Brukkkkk_

''eommmaaaaa !''teriak Tao saat melihat tubuh sang eomma pinsan.

''huh kenapa kalian malah melihat eomma dengan tatapan begitu ?cepat bawa eomma !''tiba-tiba suara cempreng nan centil bocah berusia 4 tahun menyadarkan kedua orang dewasa itu.

''Kris cepat bawa eommaku''ujar Tao, Kris mengangguk dan segera menggendong tubuh Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya.

''Zelo !''

''iya ! eonnie? Ada apa?''tanya bocah berusia 4 tahun yang ternyata bernama Zelo itu dengan angkuh menatap sang eomma, -adik kakak sama saja- fikir KRIS melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu tidak berbeda jauh.

''ambil air''suruh Tao, Zelo meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang layak nya orang dewasa dan menatap sang kakak malas.

''eonnie ! tangan mungil Zelo tidak bisa membawa embel yang belisi ail itu, dan eonnie tau, balu kemalin Zelo pelgi pedikyul dengan Chulmma''ujar Zelo sembari menatap kuku mungilnya dan kecilnya.

Pletak

Dengan sadis Tao menjitak kepala adiknya yang centil bukan main itu dan melangkah kekamar mandi mengambil handuk basah dan air.

''huwaaa ! Eommaaaa''teriak Zelo kesakitan saat Tao tadi sempat memukul kepalanya.

''aduh adik manis jangan menangis ok''bujuk Kris, Zelo terdiam sebentar dan menatap wajah Kris dengan tatapan yang terpanah -tampannya- fikir Zelo, dan dengan otak picik nya Zelo kembali menangis agar Kris terus membujuknya.

''diam , kakakmu memang agak begitu, jangan menangis nanti cantikmu hilang adik manis''bujuk Kris dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Zelo, mengusap air mata Zelo.

''memang kenapa dengan eonnieku oppa? Apa dia gilla?''tanya Zelo malah ikutan mengelus wajah Kris dengan tatapan yang menggoda membuat Kris benar-benar shock melihat tingkah bocah kecil ini.

''hey masih kecil''sindir Tao dan mengompres kening sang eomma.

''apa kau cembulu ? Dacal mata panda jelek ! Kenapa cih Klis oppa mau sama si panda jejadian itu eum?''tanya Zelo dengan tangan mungilnya terangkat keudara dan mengelus pipi Kris, aigoo benar-benar membuat Kris cepat mendapat penyakit jantung melihat tingkah adik kakak sama saja centilnya.

''kau bilang apa aku eoh?''tanya Tao tidak terima di bilang panda jejadian.

''ssttt sudah lah Tao, Adik manis inikan masih kecil''ujar Kris melerai pertengkaran adik kakak itu -,-

''bela saja lah bocah centil itu''ujar Tao kesal karna Kris lebih memilih si centil Zelo dari pada dirinya, oh ayolah Tao, Zelo itu masih kecil maklum sajalah.

''teluc aku halus bilang wow gitu, kenapa cih ci panda itu ? Lagi dateng ya?''tanya Zelo dan berjalan lalu duduk santai di atas sofa sembari membuka majalah, yang ntah apa isi majalah itu.

''eughhh''

''eommmaaaa !''

Kris harus menutup telinganya mendengar teriakkan cempreng kakak beradik itu.

''eomma, eomma tidak apa kan?''

''eomma, eomma cudah cadal?''

''hm''hanya dengungan yang Heechul keluarkan dari bibirnya menanggapi pertanyaan anak-anaknya yang begitu khawatir akan dirinya.

''Tao, kenapa kau menikah diam-diam eoh? Mana cucu untuk eomma?''  
Mendengar pertanyaan Heechul membuat Kris dan Tao sweetdrop, mereka mengira bahwa Heechul akan murka? tapi..oh benar-benar diluar dugaan.

''emm..eomma tidak marah?''tanya Tao takut-takut.

''tidak, asal kau jujur saja''

''hehe maafkan aku eomma, sebenarnya kami belum menikah''ujar Tao kikuk, Heechul langsung duduk dari acara berbaringnya dan menatap Tao heran, tadi mereka berdua bilang kalau mereka sudah menikah , sekarang?

''makasudmu?''

''hehe Tao hanya menjadikan Kris suami Tao karena Tao tidak mau di jodohkan''ujar Tao watados !

''TAO ! SFHSKDBDKFGJDUJAHSGFDODKGBHSJHSG'' Tao segera kabur mendengar eommanya murka kalau eomma nya sudah murka bahasa india nya akan keluar, begitupun dengan Zelo.

''kemari ! Anak nakal kau ! Kemari atau ku blokir ATM mu !''ancam Heechul sangar, mendengar itu Tao segera menghentikan acara kaburnya dan kembali kehadapan sang eomma.

''maafkan anakmu yang cantik ini eomma, tapi aku memang belum mau menikah, nanti saja, kalau aku menikah nanti Kris sama siapa? Iyakan baby Kris?''

''cama Zelo aja oppa, lagian Zelo lebih cantik dali ci panda itu''tawar Zelo dengan narsisnya dan tak lupa mengedipkan matanya lucu.

''kau masih kecil !''ujar Tao kesal, sedangkan Zelo hanya menggembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan sang kakak.

''kapan kalian bisa akur eoh !''tanya Heechul menghadapai kedua anak nya yang tidak pernah akur.

''Kris apa kau benar menyukai anakku?''tanya Heechul serius menatap ke arah Kris, membuat Kris salah tingkah menghadapi sang calon mertua #eaaaa Tao menyenggol pinggang Kris, memberi kode.

''tentu saja ajjumma''

''oh stop, mulai sekarang panggil aku eomma ok, ah baiklah lagian kalau dilihat-lihat memang tampan Kris dari pada Chanyeol''ujar Heechul santai.

''ya cudah Chanyeol nya dijodohkan cama zelo caja eomma''ujar Zelo menoel sang eomma dengan tangan mungil dan kecil nya.

''aigoo Zelo itu masih kecil belum boleh cinta-cintaan sayang''ujar Heechul dan membawa bocah centil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

''hm sepertinya eomma ada acara, untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan anaknya Yixing, ok eomma titip Zelo dulu ne, yang akur dirumah''ujar Heechul menurunkan Zelo dari gendongannya dan menata kembali dadanannya di depan kaca.

''aihh iya-iya''ujar Tao dengan sangat terpaksa, bagaimana tidak? Dulu pada saat sang eomma pergi keluar kota dan dia tinggal bersama adiknya yang centilnya minta ampun itu oh terasa kepalanya mau pecah menghadapi sang adik, pada saat itu Tao sedang tidur siang karena baru pulang dari sekolah, dan tiba-tiba Zelo menjerit kencang membuat Tao harus terbangun dari acara istirahatnya dan menghampiri Zelo, dengan wajah merah sibocah centil itu menjawab dia menjerit karna melihat cecak sedang kawin di balik aquarium rumahnya, dan itu membuat Tao tidak tahan untuk menggoreng adiknya yang masih berusia 4 tahun ini hidup-hidup, ok mungkin masih banyak yang lain yang belum kita ketahui.

''eomma cepat pulang ya''ujar Zelo dan menggapai-gapai wajah sang eomma, Heechul yang mengerti dan menunduk membiarkan anak bungsunya mencium kedua pipinya.

''iya sayang, ok Tao, Kris, Zelo eomma pergi dulu, kalau kalian lapar suruh saja Tao yang masak dia harus belajar menjadi seorang istri yang baik''ujar Heechul santai dan berjalan keluar rumah.

''Kris dari tadi kau berdiri saja, silahkan duduk dulu'' ujar Tao dan mengambil air untuk Kris ke dapur.

''eonnie cekalian ambilkan es klim buat adikmu yang imut ini ya''teriak Zelo dengan suara cemprengnya dan dengan kakimungil nya dia berjalan ke arah Kris dan duduk di samping namja tampan blasteran Canada itu.

''oppa, kenapa cih oppa tampan cekali eum?''tanya Zelo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar melihat ketampanan Kris.

''dedek Zelo, oppa memang tampan dari sananya''jawab Kris tersenyum, membuat pipi Zelo mengeluarkan semburat merah , Kris shock melihat Zelo yang mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas mungilnya dan menghiasi pipinya dengan blush on anak-anak dipipinya sehingga membuat pipinya seperti merona malu.

''oppa kalena melihat ketampanan oppa pipi Zelo jadi melah nih''ujar Zelo sembari berkaca mengelus pipi tembemnya dengan tangan kecil dan mungilnya.

''Zelo ! Hari sudah malam sana mandi''ujar Tao menyuruh adiknya lekas mandi sembelum sang adik membuat Kris mendapat serangan jantung melihat tingkah bocah yang diluar batas itu.

''aku tidak mau mandi eonnie ! Aku malac''ujar Zelo, Tao sangat tau kalau adiknya ini sangat susah kalau disuruh mandi.

''cepat mandi !''

''tidak mau !''teriak Zelo cempreng.

''aduh sudahlah Tao, nanti saja suruh adikmu mandi''ujar Kris mengusap kedua telinga mendengar teriakan cempreng kedua kakak adik itu.

''tapi Kris, sebelum tidur Zelo harus mandi dulu, kalau tidak mandi nanti badannya gatal-gatal''terang Tao.

''tidak kok eonnie, kalau gatal nanti Zelo galuk saja''ujar Zelo polos.

''dan nanti badanmu akan banyak goresan kukumu Zelo''ujar Tao dan menggendong sang adik, membawa sang adik menuju bethup, Zelo merangkul erat tubuh Tao saat Tao ingin merendamkan badan kecilnya ke bethup anak-anak.  
Kris yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng , bagaimana kalau Tao benar-benar jodohnya dan Kris tidak bisa membayangkan seheboh apa rumahnya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

mungkin dua part atau tiga part lagi bakalan tamat, ada yang mau nanti NC-an nya TAORIS? Karena saya baca lagi di ff KIND ini belum ada scane hot bagian TaoRis ya

Ripiu ne, part besok mau NC an nya TAORIS ATAU CHANBAEK pilih salah satu hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

**ChanBaek-KIND 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook istri GDZelo.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun Baekhyun.  
Huang Zi Tao.  
Wu Yifan.

Other Cast :  
Zelo (Tao Sistar/4 TH).  
Heechul (Tao, Mom).  
SuLay (Chanyeol Ortu).  
YunJae (Kris Ortu)

Genre : Romance, Humor, Lemon.

Rating : T+

Note : _arghhhh ! Yang coment banyak ! Saya senang !#tereak !_  
_Huftt sambil nunggu MV full BAP, saya istri GDZelo yang kece comeback untuk melanjutkan ff KIND ini, semakin cepat lanjut semakin cepat tamat hehe._  
_Happy Reading guys._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lonceng gereja berbunyi indah membuat para burung penghuni loteng bertebangan indah disekitarnya apalagi didukung oleh langit pagi nan cerah di pusat bumi Korea Selatan, sungguh pandangan yang sangat mengamankan hati, dimana yeoja tinggi berparas cantik menginjakkan kaki yang berhiaskan sepatu elegant di atas red karpet berjalan anggun bak putri inggris menuju sang pangeran yang menunggunya di depan pendeta.  
Sang namja tampa mengaitkan tangannya di tangan putih nan lentik sang yeoja cantik, saling tersenyum manis satu sama lain, mengagumi keindahan masing masing, yeoja cantik itu tersenyum manis mengambil sebuket bunga yang diberikan oleh bocah malaikat yang berusia kurang lebih 4 tahun.

''terimakasih Zelo''ujar Yeoja manis yang ternyata bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu menerima sang buket bunga dari adik perempuannya.

''iya cama-cama Zi eonnie'' balas Zelo tersenyum manis dan beranjak menuju sang eomma yang berdiri di barisan paling depan.

semua orang yang berada di dalam gereja putih nan besar itu tersenyum menyaksikan dimana sang sepasang kekasih mulai mengingatkan ikatan suci perjanjian yang di wakilkan oleh sang pendeta.  
Zelo bocah keci itu tersenyum tanpa mengedipkan matanya saat sang kakak berciuman bibir dengan sang namja.

''eomma!'' protes Zelo saat Heechul sang eomma dengan jail menutup mata mungil Zelo, membuat ChanBaek couple terkekeh melihat anak bungsu dari Heechul itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkah menuju dimana sang pengantin baru berdiri.

''wah, cukkae ya Tao, kau bilang kau tidak mau menikah muda tapi sekarang kau sudah melangkahi ku'' kekeh Baekhyun bercanda.

''hehe iya eonnie'' jawab Tao tersenyum manis.

''jaga dia ne Kris''

''siap'' jawab Kris, membuat Chanyeol Baekhyun terkekeh.

''Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau melupakanku eum?'' tanya seseoarang yeoja manis bernama Xiumin menghampiri Tao dan Kris.

''tidak eonnie, terimakasih sudah datang di hari bahagia ku ini'' ujar Tao memeluk Xiumin dan Chen secara bergantian.

''tidak menyangkan yeoja pembuat onar sepertimu sudah menikah saja hehe'' ujar Chen dengan nada bercanda.

''kau sendiri kapan menikahi Xiu Eonnie?'' tanya Tao menggoda membuat kedua pasangan itu tersenyum malu.

''secepatnya'' jawab Chen memeluk pinggan Xiumin, membuat yeoja pecinta roti itu tersenyum malu.

''EONNIEEE!''

''sstt tidak boleh berteriak Zelo'' ujar Tao meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

''upss'' ujar Zelo menutup bibir mungilnya dengan tangan nya.

''celamat ya eonnie'' ujar Zelo.

''Baekkie eonnie, kau tidak melindukan ku?'' tanya Zelo menghampiri Baekhyun, Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Zelo kedallam gendongannya.

''tentu eonnie merindukan mu peri kecil nan centil'' ujar Baekhyun mencium pipi Zelo yang begitu tembam, Zelo membalas mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun.

''eonnie kapan menikah cepelti si panda itu?''

''besok adik manis'' ujar Chanyeol.

''eh ciapa itu eonnie, apakah pacal eonnie?'' tanya Zelo kepo, Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali mencium pipi Zelo yang begitu menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Kris anggap saja rumah sendiri ne, tidak usah sungkan'' ujar Heechul sembari masuk ke kamarnya, Kris mengangguk sopan.

''iya oppa, kalau oppa tidak mau tidull dengan ci panda, pelgi aja ke kamal Zelo ne, kamal Zelo di cebelah kamalnya ci panda'' ujar Zelo dengan senyum lima jarinya membuat Kris sweetdrop.

''ne dedek Zelo'' ujar Kris.

''kajja Kris, kita habiskan waktu malam ini'' ujar Tao mengagetkan Kris yang masih mematung di depan kamarnya.

''eh?''

''ayo masuk, masa kau mau tidur diluar, lagian kan kita sudah menikah'' ujar Tao dan menarik tangan Kris masuk ke dalam kamar.

''nah sekarang kau mandi dulu ne suamiku yang paling tampan'' ujar Tao dan menjinjitkan kakinya kemudian mencium kilas bibir Kris, membuat namja blasteran Canada itu mematung.  
Dan memandang punggung Tao yang berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya, Kris tersenyum dan mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja di beri kecupan oleh Tao yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya, dengan tersenyum gaje Kris masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan memulai membersihkan dirinya.

''eh eomma mau kemana?'' tanya Tao dari lantai atas melihat sang eomma yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

''eomma ada urusan sebentar, jangan kencang-kencang nanti tersengar oleh adikmu'' ujar Heechul, Tao mengangguk dan mengangkat jempol nya, aman.

''ya sudah eomma pergi dulu'' pamit Heechul dan berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya, Tao hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan kekamar sang adik.

''aaaa!'' teriak Zelo cempreng membuat Tao yang baru masuk kekamarnya menjadi terkejut.

''Ya! Eonnie biasakan ketuk pintu dulu'' ujar Zelo yang habis keluar dari kamar mandi berwarna pink nya dengan baju handuk anak-anak yang melilit di tubuh kecilnya, Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

''kau ini seperti orang presiden saja, harus ketuk pintu dulu'' ujar Tao, Zelo melangkah kan kaki mungilnya menuju lemari rias yang berwarna pink juga, kalau dilihat-lihat kamar Zelo ini mirip sekalli dengan kamar barbie berbeda dengan Tao yang penuh dengan panda -,-

''ada apa eonnie kecini, cana kekamal eonnie cendili, Zelo yang imut ini mau istilahat'' ujar Zelo sembari memakai baju tidur matoki berwarna baby blue.

''huh dasar bocah, awas kalau kau ketakutan minta temani, aku tidak akan sudi'' ejek Tao dan beranjak keluar dari kamar berbentuk berbie itu dengan kesal.

''dacal, olang dewaca celalu menyucahkan'' gumam Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

''kau sudah mandi Kris?'' tanya Tao menghampiri Kris yang sedang tiduran di atas ranjang yang berspreikan gambar panda.

''sudah, kau dari mana eoh?'' tanya Kris.

''dari kamar Zelo'' jawab Tao dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Kris, sembari menatap tampannya wajah sang suami yang tidak pernah bosan tuk ia tatap.  
Kris tersenyum dan memainkan jari-jari panjangnya di rambut panjang Tao, membuat Tao mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman mematikan yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampan suami nya.

''bagaimana kalau kita memulainya?'' tanya Kris mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah cantik yeoja penyuka panda itu.

''memulai apa?'' tanya Tao kepo, atau tepatnya menggoda sih sebenarnya.

''memulai itu''

''itu apa Kris?''

''itu...''

''itu apa Kris, aku tidak mengerti''

''masa kau tidak tau baby panda?''

''kau tidak memberi tahuku, bagaimana aku bisa tau?''

''yang biasa di lakukan sepasang kekasih sehabis menikah''

''memang mereka melakukan apa?''

''beneran apa kau tidak tau baby panda?''

''ne'' ujar Tao polos dan memainkan jari telunjuk nan lentiknya di rahang tegas milik Kris.

''Making Love'' bisik Kris dan langsung menjabar bibir manis milik istrinya yang terlalu banyak menanya itu, Tao membuka sedikit bibir nya saat lidah milik Kris mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya, dengan lincah lidahnya bermain didalam mulut Tao menarik lidahnya dan saling bertukar saliva masing-masing, lembut, lembut, perlahan liar tapi tetap tidak terburu-buru, ini adalah ciuman termanis dan teromantis yang mereka rasakan, tangan Kris mulai membuka kancing piama yang Tao kenakan, sedangkan tangan sang yeoja terus meremas rambut pirang sang namja saat Kris menggigit kecil bibir nya, ini benar-benar memabukkan, mereka tidak mengenal namanya udara lagi, sangat sulit dan tak ingin memisah kan bibir mereka satu sama lain, sungguh sangat ah susah untuk dijelaskan kalau tidak meresakan.  
''eumhh Kris'' desahan Tao yang sepertinya sudah ingin menyentuh atau menghirup udara lagi menyadarkan Kris, dengan sangat TERPAKSA Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sehingga menciptakan sebuah bunyi yang khas saat bibir mereka berpisah satu sama lain.  
Tak tinggal diam, Kris melanjutkan aksi nya dengan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tao yang putih dan jenjang, Tao bisa meresakan bibir Kris yang terbuka dan menjilat kemudian menghisap lehernya, menciptakan sensasi aneh menjalar di tubuh yeoja pecinta panda itu.

''akhh Kris, pelan'' desah Tao berbisik lirih, kedua pasangan sijoli yang baru menikah itu terus saja menyentuh tubuh pasangan masing-masing, bibir yang kembali menyatu dan saling melumat satu sama lain, Kris menyingkirkan baju yang tadi sempat Tao kenakan sehingga sekarang yeoja manis itu hanya menggunakan bra berwarna hitam yang menutupi sepasang Breast nya, oh sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan dan memancing hawa nafsu yang memang sudah menyelimuti mereka.

Cklek

''anyeong''

Suara kecil itu mengaget kan sepasang sijoli yang sedang asik bercumbu itu, Tao segera mendorong Kris dari atas tubuhnya dan segera mengambil pakaiannya kemudian menggunakan nya secara terburu-buru.

''kalian kenapa?'' tanya Zelo di depan pintu sembar menggendong boneka kelinci birunya.

''Zelo! Kenapa kau ada disini? dan sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?'' tanya Tao bertubi-tubi.

''cejak Klis oppa memegang ini noona'' ujar Zelo memegang dadanya.

''ish..lalu kenapa kau kesini eoh?''

''Zelo takut, eonnie'' ujar Zelo memeluk erat boneka kelincinya.

''takut?''

''tadi Zelo mulai tidul dan memejamkan mata imut Zelo ini, tapi tiba-tiba, Zelo mendengal suala olang mengetuk jendela Zelo. Zelo sangat takut, Zelopun melihat ke alah jendela. Tiba-tiba Zelo tel llihat ce ekol hantu, hantu itu memandang Zelo, Zelo sangat takut, lalu Zelo kembali tidul, celepas itu jendela Zelo di ketuk lagi, Zelo lagi takut, Zelo pelgi melihat jendela, hantu tandi macih ada di citu, hantu itu memandang Zelo, Zelo sangat takut, lalu pelgi tidul lagi, celepas itu jendela Zelo di ketuk lagi, Zelo sangat takut, lalu Zelo kembali liat kejendela, hantu itu sangat takut, Zelo pun menutup pintu, kalna Zelo sangat takut, celepas itu-''

''ah sudah sudah..itu itu terus diulang , jadi intinya, Zelo melihat hantu dan Zelo sangat takut'' ujar Tao memotong pembicaraan Zelo, Zelo mengangguk.

''iya, Zelo sangat takut'' ujar Zelo dan memeluk badan Tao ya walaupun hanya sepaha Tao tingginya.

''ya sudah, sini Zelo tidur disini saja'' usul Kris dan itu membuat Zelo bahagia, kemudian dengan kaki mungilnya Zelo mulai naik ke atas ranjang dan disusul oleh Tao, Zelo tidur dipertengahan TaoRis sembari memeluk boneka kelinci birunya.

25 menit kemudian.

Hening sudah kamar berhiaskan panda itu.

''baby kau sudah tidur'' bisik Kris melirik kearah Tao, Tao menggelleng.

''kajja kita lanjutkan Kris'' bisik Tao memberi wink andalannya, dengan senang hati Kris langsung menggendong tubuh tao dan membawanya ke sofa, kembali melumat satu sama lain, dengan tangan Tao terus meremas rambut Kris, sungguh sensual.  
Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan saat Kris mulai menghisap breast bagian kanan nya sidikit liar.

''Kris buka bajumu'' bisik Tao.

''buka kan untuk ku baby''

Dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu, Tao segera membuka baju Kris, sehingga Kris sekarang sudah tidak menggenakan apa-apalagi.

''wow punyamu besar sangat Kris'' kagum Tao dan mulai menjilati Junior Kris yang memang sudah tegak.

''AAAA'' teriakan Zelo membuat mereka kalang kabut, Kris segera menutup juniornya dengan helaian baju yang tercecer dilantai.

''kenapa Zelo''

''itu hantunya'' ujar Zelo sembari menunjuk pintu balkon, Tao dan Kris melihat ke arah ballkon, dan merekapun ikut berteriak histeris mellihat sosok wanita sedang berdiri di pintu balkon dengan kaki yang tidak menempel di lantai.

''AAAAAA !''

_BRUKKKK_

''awww''

Kris bangun dari acara jatuh dari ranjang nya kemudian mengelus pingganya karena jatuh yang sangat tidak elit, terjungkal ke lantai.

''huh ternyata hanya mimpi'' gumam Kris.  
apa? Ternyata itu hanya mimpi yang mendatangi Kris -,-

''kenapa aku mimpi, akhh sudah lah lebih baik aku kembali tidur'' gumam Kris dengan wajah yang memerah membayangkan mimpinya tadi, dan kembali mengambil selimutnya kembali dan menyelimuti dirinya kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

.

''Baby kau sedang apa?''

Chanyeol datang memberi pelukan hangat dari belakang ke tubuh Baekhyun dan tak lupa menciumi leher Baekhyun yang memang sudah banyak bekas-bekas yang Chanyeol tinggalkan sebelumnya.

''sedang chatingan dengan Tao'' ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih terus terfocus ke arah laptop nya, sesekali tersenyum membaca balasan dari yeoja bermata panda itu.

''ahh...dia Video Call'' gumam Baekhyun dan men confirm Video call yang tertera di laptopnya, Chanyeol melihat ke arah laptop dengan tangay yang masih betah memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

''_anyeong_''

''anyeong Tao, sedang apa kau?'' tanya Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ada Tao dilaptopnya, sepertinya Yeoja bermata panda itu sedang bersantai sembari menikmati ice cream.

''_lagi bersantai saja, wah kalian mesra sekali, hahaha_''

''_wah Baekkie eonnieee! Ini Zeloooo! Yang cantik_'' tiba-tiba wajah mungil centil zelo mendominasi layar laptop Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tertawa lebar melihat tingkah adik dari Tao.

''_Ya ! Zelo !_'' Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Tao terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

''Zelo bagaimana kabarmu?''

''_aku kulang baik eonnie_'' curhat Zelo sembari memainkan jari telunjuk kecilnya dan mepoutkan bibirnya.

''eh wae?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''_itu biaca, ulucan anak kecil_'' ujar Zelo sok dewasa, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

''Ya, Chanyeol-ah diam lah, tidak baik, itu ada anak polos yang melihat kita'' gemas Baekhyun saat Chanyeol terus menghisap lehernya, sedangkan Zelo? Dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang menyanggah kepalanya dan menatap serius kearah orang dua dewasa yang ada dilayar laptopnya (Baekhyun -Chanyeol)

''_Ya! Baekhyun eonnie! Chanyeol! Kalian merusak otak polos Zelo!_'' ujar Tao segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Zelo dari depan laptopnya.

''_Ya! Aku macih ingin melihat Baekhyun eonnie sedang apa meleka tadi, itu cungguh membuat Zelo melinding geli_'' kata Zelo cempreng, membuat Tao dan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol sweetdrop, apa-apaan bocah itu.

''_ah sudah dulu eonnie, aku mau menemani Zelo beli baju dulu Bye-Bye_'' ujar Tao melambai-lambai dan mengakhiri Video Call mereka.

''sudah sana, kau berangkat kekantor'' ujar Baekhyun sembari menutup laptopnya.

''aku malas''

''hey, tidak boleh malas, bukannya kau bilang sekarang ada rapat?'' tanya Baekhyun menghadapkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol, menatap heran namja bermarga Park itu, kemarin dia bilang besok ada rapat, tapi sekarang?

''iya baby, tapi nanti jam dua siang'' ujar Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium lembut bibir mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dan beranjak dari sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

_Grep_

''mau kemana?''

''aku mau mandi Chanyeol'' ujar Baekhyun memasang wajah malas, lihat lah, badannya sungguh panas, dan Baekhyun sangat benci keringat.

''aku ikut''

''ya! Apa-apan kau ini! Tunggu disini! Lagian kau kan sudah mandi Yeollie'' ujar Baekhyun.

''tapi mandi denganmu lebih bersih dan lebih bergairah'' bisik Chanyeol.

''hey! Kau ini benar-benar mesum!'' ujar Baekhyun menatap horor Chanyeol, dari awal bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah yakin bahwa Chanyeol itu berotak mesum, buktinya baru kenalan saja udah berani mencium dan lebih terhadap tubuh Baekhyun, tapi ya namanya saling mencintai, memang begitu, merasa dunia milik pribadi yang lain ngontrak.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kedinding dan mulai melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuka kancing baju Baekhyun satu persatu hingga terpisah semuanya, Baekhyun meremas pundak Chanyeol saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas dua area pribadi bagian atasnya.

''eumhh Chanyeol'' desah Baekhyun lirih, Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan breast Baekhyun dan mulai menghisapnya, membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat, Chanyeol sungguh sangat hafal dimana letak titik kelemahannya.

''kita lanjutkan dikamar mandi'' bisik Chanyeol dan menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke arah kamar mandi, Baekhyun sangat hafal karena Chanyeol itu tidak cukup untuk satu atau dua ronde, dan Chanyeol lebih suka hall yang extrim seperti di toilet, di tempat ruang penggantian baju, bahkan di meja kantornya, pada waktu (?) itu Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun belanja, dan memanjakan Baekhyun, membayari semua apa yang Baekhyun mau, pas mereka mau beli baju couple, dan mencoba baju couple itu di ruang penggantian baju, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali merangsang Baekhyun, Baekhyun bilang, nanti saja ini masih ditempat umut dan ini sangat sempit, tapi Chanyeol malah bilang, lebih sempit lebih menarik, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sweetdrop.  
Ntah, Chanyeol-pun tidak tau, bau Baekhyun itu sungguh merangsangnya dan membuatnya seperti di mabuk kepayang, Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, pada waktu(?) itu Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk bertemu orang tuanya, tapi berakhir tidak jadi, karena Baekhyun belum siap, padahal waktu sebelumnya Baekhyun juga pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol tapi itu saat dia mengaku menjadi Tao bukan?  
Chanyeol memberi apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan, bahkan Chanyeol pernah meminta anak ke Baekhyun saat hari berlibur mereka berlibur ditaman anak-anak, melihat keluarga yang lengkap dengan tawa anak-anak, membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menikahi Baekhyun dan segera mempunyai anak yang banyak tapi Baekhyun belum siap, dan Chanyeol akan menunggu sampai Baekhyun siap membina rumah tangga dengannya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**Eh apa nih udah end sekali? Tidak TBC, masih dua part lagi hehe saya baru ingat kalau ff ini rating T, tapi kenapa lama-lama adegannya berhawa mesum, mungkin besok pas adegan full nc baru saya naikkan ke rated M+, NC25 .-.**

**Maaf jika ada TYPO, kata salah satu readers, TYPO itu kece haaha ada-ada aja.**

**see you next chap :)**


End file.
